Can I See Your Face?-HIATUS-
by dsparkyu6
Summary: Keluarga Kim merupakan chaebol nomor satu di Korea yang juga berstatus sebagai keluarga terkaya juga paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. / Kejadian apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil? Mengapa namja ini seakan ingin membunuhnya? / "Kau selalu memerintahku hyung, tapi hanya melalui pesan. Kapan kau mau melihatku lagi?" / Brothership XiuKyu (Xiumin Kyuhyun)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Can I See Your Face?

Gendre : Brothership, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, etc.

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Xiumin EXO, EXO member and SJ member.

Summary : Keluarga Kim merupakan _chaebol_ nomor satu di Korea yang juga berstatus sebagai keluarga terkaya juga paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. / Kejadian apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil? Mengapa _namja_ ini seakan ingin membunuhnya? / "Kau selalu memerintahku _hyung_ , tapi hanya melalui pesan. Kapan kau mau melihatku lagi?" / "Tidak bisa _uisa_ aku sungguh tidak bisa..."/ "Perusahaan ini akan _eomma_ pastikan jatuh di tanganmu sayang." / "CT-Scan? Jadi dongsaengku memang menderita hal itu."

 **WARNING : TYPO bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, membosankan dan hal lain sebagainya yang dapat mengganggu mental kalian :D**

 **FF ini adalah FF pertama yang aku buat dengan menggabungkan EXO dan SJ secara brothership, mohon bantuannya^^ and keep review.**

 **DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **JUST ENJOYED**

 _ **Seoul, 14 March 1996**_

 _ **Kediaman keluarga Kim**_

Hari ini di kediaman keluarga Kim sedang diadakan pesta perayaan untuk ulang tahun perusahaan Kim _Group_ yang ke-25 tahun. Keluarga Kim merupakan _chaebol_ nomor satu di Korea yang juga berstatus sebagai keluarga terkaya juga paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Karenanya keluarga Kim berpengaruh besar bagi kehidupan politik, ekonomi, sosial, bahkan budaya untuk Korea Selatan.

Sampai saat ini keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh masyarakat Korea bahkan baik oleh pemerintahannya sendiri. Kini perusahaan ini dipegang oleh Kim Jongjin yang merupakan anak ketiga dari Kim Junmyeon yang meninggal beberapa waktu lalu karena serangan Jantung. Mungkin pesta ini juga bisa dikatakan sebagai perayaan atas dipromosikannya juga Jongjin sebagai Presdir baru dari Kim _Group_.

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa keturunan dari Jongjin akan menjadi pewaris kelak nanti karena Jumnyeon hanya mempunyai satu anak laki-laki, sedangkan dua adiknya adalah wanita. Jongjin mempunyai seorang istri bernama Choa yang merupakan seorang putri tunggal seorang Menteri. Dari pernikahannya dengan Choa, Jongjin dikarunia dua orang putra yang sangat tampan. Xiumin Kim dan Kyuhyun Kim, mereka hanya berjarak dua tahun dari usianya.

Terlihat sekali suasana di perayaan ini sirat dengan kemewahan. Wajar saja bukan ini adalah perayaan untuk keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan.

"Mereka berdua putra anda?" Tanya Jongdae yang merupakan salah satu kolega dari Kim _Group_ sambil menunjuk dua orang bocah laki-laki yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

Jongjin tersenyum menjawabnya. " _Ne_ , yang memakai jas hitam itu adalah Xiumin kemudian yang berjas putih adalah Kyuhyun _dongsaeng_ -nya."

"Benar-benar calon pewaris Kim _Group_ yang sangat sempurna." Jongdae memberikan pujiannya.

Seorang _yeoja_ terlihat menimpali pembicaraan mereka. " _Jeongmal_? Tapi apakah ketika kelak mereka besar nanti dapat memberikan apa yang diharapkan?"

"Soyeon- _ah_ ternyata kau datang." Jongjin tersenyum canggung.

Soyeon membalas dengan senyum meremehkan. "Ini adalah acara penting apalagi ini perayaanmu sebagai presdir terbaru. Tentu sebagai _dongsaeng_ -mu aku harus ikut senang. Benar begitu _oppa_?"

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda langsung nona Soyeon." Jongdae memberikan ucapan selamat datangnya.

Soyeon menatap Jongdae. "Ah _mianhae_ , aku melupakan kehadiranmu disini."

" _Ani ani gwenchana_." Jawab Jongdae.

Soyeon memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Semoga anda menikmati perayaan ini Jongdae- _ssi_."

" _Nde_." Sahutnya singkat.

Soyeon perlahan melangkah meninggalkan Jongjin dan Jongdae. Namun sebelum mencapai langkahnya yang kelima. Jongjin memanggil dirinya kembali.

"Soyeon- _ah_." Panggil Jongjin.

Soyeon membalikkan tubuhnya. " _Ne oppa_?"

"Dimana Victoria, aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Jongjin.

Soyeon menatap Jongjin. " _Magnae_ kita sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan kolega lain."

"Oh _ndee._ Jangan mengacaukan acara kali ini." Peringat Jongjin dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Soyeon tersenyum aneh. "Tenanglah _oppa_ , aku dan Vict malah akan membuat acara ini semakin mengasyikkan."

Di sisi lain terlihat dua orang bocah laki-laki yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah meja yang cukup besar. Di atas meja banyak sekali makanan, dan membuahkan hasil kepada si kecil Kyuhyun yang asyik untuk memakan segala macam makanan yang tersaji disana. Sementara bocah satunya lagi atau kita panggil Xiumin hanya diam sembari terus memperhatikan orang-orang yang semakin banyak datang.

Kyuhyun sibuk memakan makanan manis yang bagi dirinya adalah makanan luar biasa karena begitu enak. Namun Kyuhyun sedikit merengut karena melihat _hyung_ -nya hanya diam tanpa memakan apapun ditambah lagi _hyung_ -nya tersebut seakan-akan mengacuhkannya. Dengan seringai jailnya Kyuhyun menendang kaki Xiumin dan membuat Xiumin meringis kesakitan.

"Aw Kyu sakit." Desis Xiumin pelan.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Habis _hyung_ dari tadi mengacuhkanku..huh."

"Bukannya mengacuhkan tapi _hyung_ sedang memperhatikan semua orang, takut saja jika ada penjahat yang masuk." Jelas Xiumin.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. " _Mwoo?!_ Tidak boleh tidak boleh ada penjahat yang masuk. Nanti pestanya selesai dan semua makanan Kyu mereka ambil.. aish ... aish."

"Cobalah makan dengan rapi Kyu, makanmu berantakan sekali." Xiumin mengelap krim yang ada di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk malu. "Aish _hyung_ , abis makanan ini semuanya enak."

"Hahahaha... _arra...arra_ _hyung_ mengerti." Xiumin mengusak lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang sedari tadi memperhatikan perbincangan mereka. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum sinis menyaksikan keakraban dua orang saudara tersebut. Dengan segera _yeoja_ itu mengirimkan sebuah sms kepada seseorang.

'Sepertinya rencana kita akan berjalan sempurna.' – _Send_

"Xiuminku yang tampan bagaimana jika penjahat yang kau cari itu adalah _dongsaeng_ -mu sendiri yang akan kujadikan penjahat?" Yeoja itu menggumam dengan sebuah seringaian kejam yang dimilikinya.

Xiumin merasakan seperti ada sesuatu hal yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat yang dicurigainya sebagai persembunyian. Tapi ketika dia menoleh sama sekali tak ada apapun disana. Akhirnya Xiumin meyakinkan diri bahwa mungkin itu hanya perasaanya belaka.

 _ **14.30 PM KST**_

Tanpa terasa perayaan hari ini sudah hampir mencapai waktu sore hari. Sudah banyak para tamu yang mulai meninggalkan perayaan. Karena besok mereka akan kembali disibukkan lagi dengan akttivitasnya masing-masing. Seorang bocah kecil yang terlihat bosan kemudian berlari menghampiri Jongjin dan memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

" _Omo_ Kyuhyunnie, sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Jongjin sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk leher Jongjin dengan erat. "Baru tadi kok _appa_."

Choa yang gemas dengan tingkah laku putranya mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "Lalu dimana _hyung_ -mu? Bukankah dari tadi kalian selalu bersama."

"Aku tidak suka _hyung_ dia terus mengacuhkanku jadi aku kabur." Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Jongjin mencubit hidung Kyuhyun gemas. "Kau harus mengerti _hyung_ -mu itu sudah dewasa di usianya yang sekarang. Jangan kabur, _hyung_ -mu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kyuhyun malah membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Jongjin. " _Aniyo_... _hyung_ membosankan...huh."

Tiba-tiba seorang bocah lain dengan mengenakan jas hitam berlari panik menghampiri Jongjin dan Choa. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan mata dari bocah berpipi bulat itu menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

" _Eomma...appa..._ Kyuhyun...Kyuhyunnie..." Panik bocah tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Xiumin.

Choa yang ingin mengerjai putranya malah membuatnya semakin panik. " _Eomma_ pikir Kyuhyun bersamamu dari tadi _eomma_ dan _appa_ sama sekali tak melihatnya."

Mata Xiumin mulai berair. "Kyu...Kyuhyun! _Eomma_ aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun _mianhaeyo_ hiks... hiks..."

" _Hyung_ cengeng..." Celetuk Kyuhyun muncul dari balik punggung Jongjin.

Xiumin masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Yakkkk! Bocah kau dari tadi bersembunyi rupanya."

" _Mianhae_ Kyuhyun meminta _appa_ untuk menyembunyikannya." Jongjin mencoba melindungi Kyuhyun.

Xiumin mendekat dengan wajah disangarkan ke arah Kyuhyun. "Dasar kau Kyu..."

" _Hy...hyung..._ " Kyuhyun terkejut karena _hyung_ -nya itu malah memeluknya dengan erat.

Air mata Xiumin menetes. "Jangan membuat _hyung_ khawatir lagi _ne_?"

" _Ne_!" Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Xiumin.

Jongjin mengelus kepala Xiumin. "Kau adalah _hyung_ yang terbaik _chagi_."

"Kyunnie juga jangan membuat _hyung_ -mu khawatir lagi _ne_." Tambah Choa.

 _ **Seoul 18 June 2012**_

 _ **Kim Group House II**_

Seorang _namja_ sedang merapikan pakaiannya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke suatu acara yang mungkin sangat penting. Sebuah suara dering _handphone_ mengalihkan pandangannya kepada benda berbentuk kotak tipis tersebut. _Namja_ ini segera membuka kunci _handphone_ dan mengklik sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk ke dalamnya.

'Hari ini kau akan pergi ke kantor cabang yang ada di Gangnam untuk menerima pendidikan mengenai seluk beluk perusahaan. Sebelum berangkat jangan lupa sarapan dan meminum vitamin, aku tidak ingin ka u terlihat pucat di hadapan para kolega. From : Xiumin _hyung_.'

Selalu seperti itu _hyung_ -nya tersebut hanya memberikan perintahnya lewat sebuah pesan belaka. Atau mungkin hanya sesekali memberikan perkataannya melalui telepon. Padahal mereka tinggal dalam rumah yang sama bahkan kamar mereka berdua terletak tidak terlalu jauh. Aneh bukan? Begitulah hal yang dipikirkan oleh _namja_ ini. Entah alasan apa yang membuat _hyung_ -nya tersebut bersikap seperti demikian.

Hal yang paling menganehkan dari _hyung_ -nya tersebut adalah memerintahkan semua pelayan untuk menempatkan alat penyadap suara di setiap ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Dia beralasan untuk tahu aktivitas apa saja yang dilakukan oleh dirinya. Seharusnya sekalian saja memasang kamera CCTV tapi lagi-lagi _hyung_ anehnya tersebut selalu mempunyai alasan sendiri.

 _Namja_ ini tersenyum getir jika harus mengumpulkan _puzzle-puzzle_ yang dibuat oleh _hyung_ -nya namun tidak bisa dirinya pecahkan. Apakah _hyung_ -nya tersebut membencinya? Tidak sama sekali tidak. Sejak kecil Xiumin selalu menjaganya dan tidak pernah berniat untuk sedikitpun melukainya. Demi menjawab semua pertanyaannya _namja_ kurus ini atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun Kim akan menanyakan jawabannya langsung kepada Xiumin.

Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan lengkap dan semua apa-apa yang telah diperintahkan Xiumin dari pesan sudah dirinya lakukan. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu besar dimana di dalamnya terdapat seorang _hyung_ yang sangat dia ingin temui.

" _Wae_ Kyu?" Xiumin sudah tahu pasti bahwa Kyuhyun setiap pagi akan selalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "A...anu _hyung_... aku ingin berpamitan secara langsung padamu hari ini."

"Oh _mianhata_ Kyu _hyung_ sedang sibuk sekarang." Jawab Xiumin dengan cepat.

Perasaan Kyuhyun terasa sakit. "Apakah setiap detik _hyung_ sibuk?"

"Kyuhyunnie kau tahu _hyung_ menyayangimu bukan? _Hyung_ bekerja untukmu dan juga perusahaan. Jika kau merindukan _hyung_ kau bisa menelepon _hyung_ kapanpun." Xiumin mencoba memberikan penjelasannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang pintu yang tak pernah dibuka itu dengan nanar. "Jika aku ingin bertemu dengan _hyung_?"

Xiumin mendadak kehilangan kata-kata baiknya. " _Hyung_ tidak pernah ingin bertemu denganmu. _Mian_."

Selalu seperti ini. "Sebenarnya apa alasan _hyung_ sehingga _hyung_ tidak pernah ingin bertemu denganku?!"

"Cepat berangkat Kyu kau akan terlambat." Xiumin mencoba menyabarkan diri.

Kyuhyun menggeleng di tempat. "Tidak sebelum _hyung_ menjawabnya!"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!" Suara bentakkan Xiumin sangat terdengar jelas ke seluruh ruangan.

Mendengar nada bentakkan yang keluar dari _hyung_ -nya tersebut Kyuhyun mulai melangkah mundur. Setiap hari sudah setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu menanyakan hal tersebut tapi Xiumin selalu mengakhirinya dengan bentakkan sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menjadi agak takut untuk mempertanyakannya kembali.

Sejauh yang Kyuhyun tahu Xiumin bersikap seperti selayaknya seorang _hyung_ terhadap _dongsaeng_ -nya. Apa yang Kyuhyun mau selalu dirinya kabulkan. Apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan selalu Xiumin dapat mewujudkannya. Xiumin adalah seorang _hyung_ yang sangat perhatian. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun sakit Xiumin mengerahkan selurih _uisa_ yang sangat ahli agar Kyuhyun dapat segera pulih. Hanya saja Kyuhyun selalu bingung kenapa _hyung_ -nya itu tidak pernah mau bertatap muka dan bertemu langsung dengannya?

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah terlihat seorang _namja_ tengah mendengarkan informasi dari semua pelayan yang ada dirumahnya.

'Tuan Kyuhyun sudah berangkat dan meninggalkan rumah dengan menggunakan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kangin- _ssi_.'

Setelah mendengarnya, _namja_ ini melepaskan _earphone_ khusus tersebut. _Namja_ ini kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk meja kerjanya. _Namja_ ini menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia harus membentak Kyuhyun yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga tersisa yang dimilikinya. Seandainya dia bisa sembuh, mungkin hal seperti tidak akan pernah terjadi.

 _Namja_ ini 'Xiumin' melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu ruangan miliknya yang selalu terkunci untuk Kyuhyun. Selalu seperi ini, setelah Kyuhyun pergi barulah Xiumin bisa untuk berjalan-jalan bahkan di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti setiap ruangan yang ada. Rumah ini terasa begitu sepi sangat berbeda dengan rumah yang dulu pernah dia tinggali. Rumah ini memang megah dan bahkan sangat mewah namun jika rumah ini bisa berbicara Xiumin yakin bahwa rumah ini akan mengatakan bahwa di dalam sini hanyalah kosong.

Lama Xiumin melamun memikirkan hal aneh tersebut, sebelum akhirnya seseorang menepuk pundak Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum melihat siapa orang yang hendak melakukan itu kepadanya. Dengan cepat Xiumin memerintahkan pelayannya untuk membuatkan dua gelas kopi untuk dirinya dan sang tamu yang baru saja darang. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk tamu tersebut mulai menyesap kopi yang baru saja tiba dihadapannya.

Sang tamu memulai pembicaraanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" _Naega_? Tidak ada sama sekali tidak." Jawab Xiumin berbohong.

Tamu itu tersenyum. " _Gotjimal_ , aku bisa tahu itu dari ekspresimu."

Xiumin terkekeh. "Aku lupa bahwa tamu rutinku ini yaitu Eunhyuk yang adalah seorang _pskiater_."

"Jadi kenapa kau terus memperhatikan rumah ini?" Eunhyuk kembali memberikan pertanyaannya.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya. "Entahlah sepertinya banyak sekali berbedaan dengan rumah yang kutinggali dulu."

"Sudah hampir dua belas tahun lamanya, tapi kau calon presdir sama sekali belum bisa mengadaptasikan dirimu dengan rumah ini." Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak mengerti.

Xiumin menunduk. "Berbeda jika hanya tinggal berdua dengan orang yang aku... entahlah aku bingung mengisi titik-titiknya. Kau tahu Eunhyuk dia selalu bertanya dan memaksaku untuk menjawab alasan mengapa tidak mau menjumpainya. Di kala itu aku kehilangan akal sehatku dan memberikan kata-kat kasar. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membuka pintu dan melihatnya kemudian aku kehilangan akal sehat seperti dulu dan..."

Kalimat Xiumin terpotong. "Kau akan sembuh, aku yakin itu dan aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

" _Nde_ aku tahu. Setidaknya aku beruntung karena sampai saat ini Kyuhyun belum mengingat semua hal itu." Xiumin menatap Eunhyuk dengan sedih.

Eunhyuk menyesap kembali kopinya. "Xiumin... aku takut jika Kyuhyun kembali mengingatnya itu malah membuat Kyuhyun..."

"Jangan teruskan Eunhyuk aku mohon. Aku akan sembuh sebentar lagi dan Kyuhyun akan tetap bersamaku. Lagipula hal yang kau perkirakan itu belum tentu benar. Selama yang kudengar Kyuhyun selalu baik-baik saja dari pantauanku dan sikapnya tetap ceria." Potong Xiumin dengan cepat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Setidaknya anak itu memang seperti itu."

"Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya kau akan mengatakan lebih baik Kyuhyun jangan pernah mengingatnya kembali. Maka dengan caraku akan melakukannya." Xiumin bisa menebaknya.

"Sudah terlalu lama kita berbincang, segeralah ke departemen syaraf di Kim _Medical Center_ milikmu untuk melakukan terapi. Aku tunggu disana." Pesan Eunhyuk sebelum pamit undur diri dari kediaman Kim.

 _ **Gangnam Street**_

Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam perjalanan untuk menuju ke kantor Kim _Group_ yang terletak di Gangnam untuk mendapatkan pendidikan seperti yang telah dipesankan _hyung_ -nya tadi. Entah ada gerangan apa di jalanan ini tiba-tiba terjadi kemacetan yang begitu panjang. Kyuhyun mendengar dari radio bahwa di kawasan ini memang sedang ada perbaikan jalan.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah Kangin yang tercermin dari cermin yang ada di dalam mobil. _Namja_ paruh baya itu selalu diam seperti biasanya tanpa berkata apapun. Dia hanya selalu berbicara Ya dan Tidak jika diperintah atau hanya ditanya saja,

"Emmm Kangin _ahjussi_.." Kyuhyun menggumamkan dengan canggung.

Kangin tertegun sejenak. " _Ne_ Tuan Kyuhyun? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Oh tidak tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya, boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

Kangin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. "Pertanyaan apa Tuan?"

"Apakah _ahjussi_ pernah bertemu dengan _hyung_ -ku?" Tanya kembali Kyuhyun.

Kangin tersenyum. " _Nde_ beberapa kali."

" _Jeongmal_? Apakah dia tampan, jelek, gemuk, atau kurus atau mungkin setengah manusia setengah monster?" Kyuhyun terlihat begitu antusias.

Kangin tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyuhyun. "Hahahahaha kau ada-ada saja Kyu, mana ada yang seperti itu. Makanya jangan banyak terlalu menonton _film_."

"Aishhh..." Kyuhyun merengut sebal.

Kangin sadar dia sudah lancang. " _Mianhamnida_ Tuan saya sudah lancang memanggil Tuan dengan hanya nama saja."

"Ah _aniya..._ aku lebih suka dipanggil Kyuhyun saja tanpa ada embel-embel Tuan oleh _ahjussi_." Kyuhyun memberikan keterangannya.

Kangin tersenyum dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. " _Gomawo_ Kyu. _Hyung_ -mu itu adalah seorang _namja_ yang sangat tampan juga berkarisma. Kewibawaannya sangat terlihat di usianya yang masih muda. Tidak heran gelar presdir akan segera berada di tangannya. _Ahjussi_ sangat mengagumi _hyung_ -mu sejak dulu."

"Wuaahhh aku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya." Mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan binar kekaguman yang luar biasa.

Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengar harapan yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi. Seandainya saja Kyuhyun bisa mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Tapi jika seperti itu bisa dipastikan kalau tindakan Xiumin akan semakin lebih parah dibandingkan dahulu. Kyuhyun waktu itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa.

'Xiuminnie bisakah kau kembali menjadi Xiumin si malaikat penjaga?' Harap Kangin di dalam hatinya.

Lampu yang merah kini telah kembali menjadi hijau. Perjalanan Kyuhyun diteruskan kembali menuju tujuan. Beberapa menit waktu terlewati akhirnya Kyuhyun bersama Kangin sudah tiba di kantir Kim _Group_ yang terletak di kawasan Gangnam. Kangin bernisiatif untuk membukakan pintu mobil mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk turun. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah salah satu calon pewaris yang sangat dihormati ketrunan utama dari keluarga Kim.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum dan mengerti mengapa Kangin bersikap seperti itu. Setelah melambaikan tangannya Kyuhyun memasuki salah satu gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Ketika melangkah masuk Kyuhyun dihentikan langkahnya oleh seorang _namja_ yang bisa dipastikan berumuran sama dengannya.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum sinis pada Kyuhyun. "Kau datang juga ya."

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting mengapa harus datang?" Telak Kyuhyun memberikan pertanyaannya.

 _Namja_ itu mendelik. "Benar-benar pewaris tahta yang terhormat."

" _Gomapseumnida_ Sehun- _ssi_ aku senang sekali setiap kali bertemu denganmu kau selalu memujiku." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. "Benar juga saking kau senangnya ku puji bahkan kau tak mengerti perusahaan yang kelak kau pimpin ini bergerak di bidang apa."

Kyuhyun terperangah. "Apa yang kau maksud Sehun- _ssi_?"

"Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kita lihat siapakah yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi ahli waris yang sebenarnya. Yang aku tahu Kyuhyun- _ssi_ bahkan kau dan Xiumin _hyung_ bahkan tidak sedekat aku dengannya. Padahal dia _hyung_ -mu sendiri." Jelas Sehun dengan nada yang terkesan sinis.

"Jangan pernah meracuni pikiran _hyung_ -ku." Peringat Kyuhyun.

Sehun mendecak. "Ck..ck..ck.. aku yakin kau dan Xiumin _hyung_ tidak pernah bertemu."

"Kau..." Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong oleh seseorang.

Seorang _yeoja_ menghampiri mereka. "Eoh Kyuhyun- _ssi_ kau datang juga akhirnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Soyeon _ahjumma_ apa kau datang mengantar Sehun?"

" _Ne_ Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Sahut Soyeon singkat.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ternyata kau anak manja."

"Bukankah lebih baik jika mempunyai orang tua?" Sehun menyeringai.

Soyeon memelototi Sehun. " _Mianhamnida_ Kyuhyun- _ssi_ Sehun tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Ah... _ne_." Kyuhyun masih terasa tertohok dengan ucapan Sehun.

 _ **Kim Medical Center**_

Xiumin sudah berada di dalam departemen syaraf seperti apa yang sudah Eunhyuk perintahkan. Dirinya menunggu di dalam ruangan Eunhyuk yang cukup megah untuk seorang _uisa_. Xiumin sendiri terkagum dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Salah saru rumah sakit utama di Korea ini adalah miliknya sendiri. Xiumin memainkan _gadget_ -nya karena merasa bosan menunggu Eunhyuk yang belum juga tiba.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu namun Eunhyuk sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Karena kesal Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun saat hendak membuka pintu, wajah Eunhyuk sudah muncul disana. Lalu dengan sedikit agak memaksa Eunhyuk memerintahkan kembali Xiumin untuk duduk kembali. Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dengan kelakuan _uisa_ pribadinya sekaligus temannya ini yang terkadang kekanakkan.

Xiumin mendengus. "Kau tahu jika yang seperti ini adalah orang lain, maka aku tidak akan segan untuk memecatmu."

"Wow... wow... wow... aku takut dengan ucapanmu Tuan." Eunhyuk membuat ekspresi ketakutan.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. "Sebenarnya kau dari mana saja?"

"Mengurus seorang pasien. Pasien yang sama sekali tidak pernah mau membuka mulutnya." Jelas Eunhyuk agak sedih.

Xiumin mengerti. "Kau tahu meski dia begitu, aku yakin dia malah jauh lebih baik dariku."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sekarang lebih baik kita mulai terapinya."

"Entah reaksi mengejutkan apa lagi yang akan nanti kuberikan padamu saat terapi ini. Apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Xiumin.

Euhyuk mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya bukan?"

"Ah _arrasseo_." Xiumin menarik nafasnya dalam.

Eunhyuk mulai membuka lacinya dan mengambil sesuatu benda kotak tipis dari dalam sana. Eunhyuk sengaja memperlambat proses tangannya untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Sementara Xiumin meneguk salivanya beberapa kali sembari berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Perlahan benda itu mulai terangkat dan dengan sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya Eunhyuk meletakkan benda tersebut yang berupa foto seseorang ke atas meja.

Eunhyuk menunjuk foto seseorang yang ada di dalamnya. Dirinya terus memperhatikan ekspresi Xiumin yang masih belum bisa bergeming dan belum mau menjawab. Hanya nafasnya yang terdengar berat yang bisa dirasakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk padanya.

Xiumin hanya bisa diam. "Dia..."

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya dan mencoba kembali bertanya. "Dia siapa?"

"Dia... adalah..." Nafas Xiumin mulai terengah.

Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum. "Kau tahu kau sangat menyaynginya."

Lama sekali Xiumin untuk mencerna dan mengingat wajah seseorang itu. Eunhyuk sabar untuk menunggu reaksi Xiumin berikutnya. Beberapa saat setelahnya Xiumin menatap mata Eunhyuk dengan dalam. Sebuah lintasan bayangan-bayangan seseorang itu di masa lalu membuat Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Hyung api... bagus kan aku membuat istana api yang indah."_

" _Nyonya dan Tuan masih terperangkap di dalamnya."_

" _Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

" _Kau tidak boleh masuk Tuan."_

" _Hyung kita kan sedang bermain, kenapa kau malah menangis?"_

" _..."_

" _Eomma dan appa curang, mereka bermain sendiri."_

Bayangan-bayangan kelam itu semakin terlintas jelas dalam pikiran Xiumin. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit ketika harus mengingat semua kejadian tersebut. Mata Xiumin melotot menandakan sebuah kemarahan yang luar biasa. Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja Eunhyuk dengan keras. Eunhyuk sedikit ketakutan menyaksikan reaksi Xiumin.

"Dimana anak itu?!" Tanya Xiumin dengan nada marah.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya."

Xiumin menarik kasar kerah baju milik Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu aku yakin itu! Anak itu harus segera kulenyapkan."

"Xiumin.! Sebelum kau tidak pulih aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukannya." Tegas Eunhyuk.

Xiumin melayangkan pukulannya. "Aku harus membunuhnya!"

"Dia anak yang sangat kau sayangi!" Keras Eunhyuk.

Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia adalah pembunuh...kau tahu pembunuh!"

"Dia sangat menyayangimu...bahkan selalu berharap untuk bertemu denganmu kembali." Lesu Eunhyuk.

Xiumin mengendurkan cengkeramannya. "Aku...aku... _mianhae jeongmal mianhae_."

Eunhyuk mengelus punggung Xiumin. " _Gwenchana_.. luka ini tidak sedalam luka yang kau rasa."

"Aku masih jauh dari harapan bukan?" Xiumin jatuh terduduk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. " _Aniya_... sedikit demi sedikit kau pasti bisa.."

"Hiks...hiks...aku ... jahat..." Xiumin sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi.

Eunhyuk mengerti saat ini pasien sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut sedang terguncang. Eunhyuk memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dahulu. Setelah sebelumnya memberikan kalimat penenang dan selalu membuat Xiumin yakin. 'Sebentar lagi kau dan dia pasti bisa bertemu.'

Xiumin membekap mulutnya berusaha menahan isakannya. Padahal sudah lebih dari lima tahun dia melakukan terapi ini, namun tetap saja kesembuhan itu tak kunjung Xiumin dapatkan. Malah dirinya merasa keadaanya semakin lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Xiumin memasangkan _earphone_ khususnya kembali dan mendengar apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung_."

Dan setelah mendengarnya air mata Xiumin kembali menetes.

 _ **Kim Group Office in Gangnam**_

Kyuhyun sedang terduduk sendiri di dalam sebuah ruangan sembari menunggu para dewan direksi dan kolega yang akan segera memberikan pendidikan mengenai perusahaan kepadanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu saat tadi dirinya harus berkata merindukan _hyung_ -nya. Berharap agar sang _hyung_ bisa mendengar apa yang diinginkannya.

Setelah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya para kolega itu datang secara berombongan. Mendadak nyali Kyuhyun merasa ciut karena sepertinya banyak sekali orang-orang yang akan memberikan pelajaran padanya. Ketua dari tim tersebut mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit dan memberikan senyuman khasnya.

" _Annyeong_ Kyuhyun- _ssi_.. _noneun_ Leeteuk _imnida_. Aku adalah ketua dari pimpinan ketua dari dewan direksi yang akan membimbingmu." Sapa Leeteuk dengan ramah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. " _Nde_... _annyeong_."

"Apakah Tuan sudah siap utuk bimbingan hari ini?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " _Ne_.. aku sudah siap Leeteuk- _ssi_."

Leeteuk tersenyum. " _Jja_... kalau begitu apa yang akan kita bahas sekarang?"

"Produk-produk yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh Kim _Group_ dan bagaimana langkah Kim _Group_ untuk bisa mempertahankan posisinya sebagai perusahaan nomor satu. Juga aku harus bisa memberikan saran baru bagaimana cara lebih memajukan perusahaan Kim." Jelas Kyuhyun secara panjang lebar.

Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Tuan memang cerdas. Baiklah mari kita duduk dan memulai bimbingan mengenai produk dari perusahaan ini."

" _Nde_.. mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya Leeteuk- _ssi_." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya secara hormat.

Leeteuk membalasnya. " _Algeseumnida_ Tuan Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama apa saja yang Leeteuk jelaskan kepadanya. Meski agak sedikit membuat kepalanya agak sakit, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menyerapnya sebaik mungkin. Kyuhyun merasa mungkin dengan melakukan hal ini dengan baik Xiumin bisa untuk menemuinya.

Hampir lima belas menit berlalu namun aneh bagi Kyuhyun, kepalanya yang sakit masih terasa hingga sekarang. Awalnya dia merasa mungkin karena bimbingan ini tapi lama kelamaan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya semakin terasa menjadi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan konsentrasinya, dia kini hanya memegangi kepalanya berusaha meredakan rasa sakit luar biasa tersebut.

Leeteuk yang sadar bahwa muridnya hanya terus diam mulai melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Leeteuk saat melihat Kyuhyun bercucuran keringat dan mulutnya mendesis seperti menahan rasa sakit. Dihampirinya Kyuhyun dengan segera dan Leeteuk mulai memegangi pundak Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk berujar dengan panik. "Tuan Kyuhyun, _gwenchana_?"

"Aku tidak tahu Leeteuk- _ssi_ , kepalaku mendadak sakit." Kyuhyun berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya.

Leeteuk semakin khawatir dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Tuan sebaiknya kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

"Ah... _ne_..." Kyuhyun berujar dengan lemah.

Sayang sekali saat Kyuhyun mulai berdiri, tubuhnya mendadak limbung dan pandangannya gelap. Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan kesadaraanya namun sayang rasa sakit itu malah semakin menjadi dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pingsan. Leeteuk yang panik segera menggendong Kyuhyun dan segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

 _ **Kim Medical Center**_

Seorang _yeoja_ di departemen syaraf berjalan-jalan di sekitar area rumah sakit. Dirinya merasa kehidupan yang dialaminya saat ini benar-benar kosong. Bahkan dia merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi dirinya untuk mempertahankan hidupnya di dunia yang sangat suka untuk mempermainkan kehidupannya.

 _Yeoja_ ini terus menyusuri setiap koridor rumah sakit. Tak tahu arah _yeoja_ ini melangkah dengan gontai. Tiba-tiba dia berpapasan dengan seorang _namja_. Entah apa yang terjadi perasaannya mendadak aneh setelah berpapasan dengan _namja_ tersebut. Lama mencerna, akhirnya _yeoja_ itu menyadari sesuatu. _Yeoja_ ini berlari mengejar si _namja_ tanpa perduli teriakkan _ganhonsa_ yang melarangnya.

Dengan terengah akhirnya _yeoja_ ini berhasil mencapai tempat si _namja_ tadi. Namun sayang _namja_ tersebut sudah memasukki mobilnya dan melesat dengan cepat. Meski baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya namun _yeoja_ ini merasa tidak asing dengan _namja_ tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya _yeoja_ ini mengeluarkan suara.

"Min..."

To Be Continue...

 **Hehehe gimana nih Ffnya, mau diterusin atau nggak?**

 **Berharap banyak reviewnya hehe mian juga kalau Ffnya jelek ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Can I See Your Face?

Gendre : Brothership, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, etc.

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Xiumin EXO, EXO member and SJ member.

Summary : Keluarga Kim merupakan _chaebol_ nomor satu di Korea yang juga berstatus sebagai keluarga terkaya juga paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. / Kejadian apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil? Mengapa _namja_ ini seakan ingin membunuhnya? / "Kau selalu memerintahku _hyung_ , tapi hanya melalui pesan. Kapan kau mau melihatku lagi?" / "Tidak bisa _uisa_ aku sungguh tidak bisa..."/ "Perusahaan ini akan _eomma_ pastikan jatuh di tanganmu sayang." / "CT-Scan? Jadi dongsaengku memang menderita hal itu."

 **WARNING : TYPO bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, membosankan dan hal lain sebagainya yang dapat mengganggu mental kalian :D**

 **Jeongmal gomawo berkat review kalian author akhirnya melanjutkan kembali FF ini horeeeee**

 **DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **JUST ENJOYED**

 _ **Sebelumnya...**_

 _Yeoja_ ini terus menyusuri setiap koridor rumah sakit. Tak tahu arah _yeoja_ ini melangkah dengan gontai. Tiba-tiba dia berpapasan dengan seorang _namja_. Entah apa yang terjadi perasaannya mendadak aneh setelah berpapasan dengan _namja_ tersebut. Lama mencerna, akhirnya _yeoja_ itu menyadari sesuatu. _Yeoja_ ini berlari mengejar si _namja_ tanpa perduli teriakkan _ganhonsa_ yang melarangnya.

Dengan terengah akhirnya _yeoja_ ini berhasil mencapai tempat si _namja_ tadi. Namun sayang _namja_ tersebut sudah memasukki mobilnya dan melesat dengan cepat. Meski baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya namun _yeoja_ ini merasa tidak asing dengan _namja_ tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya _yeoja_ ini mengeluarkan suara.

"Min..."

 _ **-Can I See Your Face?-**_

 _ **Kim Medical Center**_

Seorang _uisa_ dari departemen syaraf di Kim Medical Center terlihat tengah panik mencari seseorang. Mungkin bisa dipastikan bahwa orang yang tengah dicarinya adalah salah satu pasien yang dimilikkinya. _Uisa_ ini menatap sekeliling mencoba terus untuk menemukan pasien yang memang baginya salah satu pasien yang paling bandel.

Lama mencari _uisa_ ini merasa putus asa sudah. Akhirnya sang _uisa_ memutuskan untuk kembali. Dalam pikirannya adalah toh sang pasien tidak akan jauh dari sekitaran rumah sakit. Namun betapa terkejutnya sang _uisa_ saat melihat sosok orang yang dicarinya kini sudah berada di hadapannya dan menampilkan suatu ekspresi yang aneh.

" _Aigoo_ anda kemana saja nyonya?" Sang _uisa_ mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

 _Yeoja_ itu memandang lurus pada sang _uisa_. "Min..."

" _Omo!_ Kau baru mengeluarkan suaramu nyonya." Sang _uisa_ heran sekaligus kaget.

Ekspresi _yeoja_ itu tetap sama. "Min..."

Sang _uisa_ mengernyitkan keningnya. "Min... Apa tadi nyonya bertemu seseorang? Siapa Min?"

"Min..." Mata _yeoja_ itu mulai berair.

Sang _uisa_ semakin bingung. "Nyonya bisakah anda menyebutkan kata selain Min?"

"Min...Min...min..." Si _yeoja_ malah mulai menarik-narik pakaian sang _uisa_.

Sang _uisa_ mulai kewalahan. "Nyonya tenanglah..."

"MIN!" Teriak sang _yeoja_.

Sang _uisa_ memberikan ketegasannya. "Nyonya kumohon!"

Mendengar nada tegas dari sang _uisa_ , _yeoja_ tersebut mulai melemahkan tarikannya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh _yeoja_ tersebut mulai merosot jatuh kebawah. _Yeoja_ itu mulai menangis mengeluarkan isakannya. Ini adalah pertama kali sang _uisa_ mendengar suara dari si _yeoja_ meski hanya 'Min' dan suara tangisannya.

 _Yeoja_ itu menangis dengan begitu menyakitkan. Seakan-akan dia sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Melihat keadaan _yeoja_ yang begitu memprihatinkan sang _uisa_ membawa _yeoja_ tersebut ke dalam pelukannya dan mulai membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya.

" _Gwenchana...gwenchana..._ Kita akan tahu siapa itu Min." Hibur sang _uisa_.

Merasa _yeoja_ tersebut sudah tenang dengan perlahan sang _uisa_ membawa _yeoja_ tersebut untuk kembali ke dalam ruang rawatnya. Setelah tiba tanpa berkata _yeoja_ tersebut mulai membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur di ruang rawatnya. Sang _uisa_ tersenyum, setidaknya pasiennya kini sudah memilikki perkembangan.

Saat tengah kembali menuju ruangannya suara _handphone_ -nya yang berdering berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Baru saja dia ingin beristirahat namun seseorang kini sudah menganggunya lagi. Diangkatnya dengan malas telepon masuk tersebut.

"Yobeseyo..." Sapanya malas.

Orang di seberang sana tersenyum maklum. _'Ah kau sepertinya sedang malas yah Eunhyuk?'_

"Kau tahu Xiumin... Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagiku. Aku sungguh butuh istirahat." Keluh sang _uisa_ bernama Eunhyuk tersebut.

Xiumin terkekeh disana. _'Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan ke restoran steak yang paling enak. Kalau kau lelah sebaiknya tidak jadi saja.'_

" _Mwo_?! Maksudmu di restoran yang berbintang lima itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya disana. _'Ne, itu. Tapi kan kau bilang lelah tadi.'_

" _Ani...aniyo_ aku sama sekali tidak lelah Xiumin. Aku bahkan mempunyai tenaga ekstra." Eunhyuk berusaha memohon.

Xiumin mendecak. _'Ck...ck...ck..._ _giliran soal makanan semangatmu luar biasa.'_

"Hehehehe... kapan lagi aku makan di tempat sebagus itu?" Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

Xiumin menyahut. _'Baiklah ku tunggu kau di depan rumah sakit selama sepuluh menit.'_

"Aish _jinjja_? Kau sudah disini rupanya." Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

Xiumin menjawab cepat. _'Ppaliwa.'_

" _Arrasseo sajangnim_." Eunhyuk sedikit mengejek.

Xiumin menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar keterlaluan jika mengejeknya. Dengan mobil _sport_ berwarna merah Xiumin menunggu sahabatnya tersebut. Setidaknya dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk sebagai sahabatnya dirinya tidak perlu lagi untuk memendam sendiri masalahnya. Meski pertemuan yang dimilikki mereka dulu adalah seorang pasien dan _uisa_.

Perhatian Xiumin teralihkan kepada seseorang yang sedang di dorong beramai-ramai di atas kasur rumah sakit. Dirinya sedikit ingin tahu siapa orang yang tengah dibawa oleh _uisa_ dan _ganhonsa_ disana. Namun sayang sepertinya tidak ada celah untuk Xiumin dapat melihat siapa pasien tersebut. Xiumin mengedikkan bahunya lagi pula untuk apa dia terlalu memikirkannya?

Sepuluh menit akhirnya Eunhyuk memunculkan dirinya juga di hadapan Xiumin. Dengan langsung mereka masuk ke dalam mobil lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat yang tadi mereka rencanakan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Xiumin hanya berdiam diri tanpa berniat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Entahlah saat ini perasaannya benar-benar bingung sedang berada dimana. Eunhyuk terus mengamati sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Xiumin. Dia sadar sahabatnya ini sebenarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hanya saja Xiumin tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya seperti apa. Namun karena merasa waktu kurang tepat Eunhyuk hanya memilih diam.

 _ **Kim Steak Center Restaurant**_

Xiumin memarkirkan dahulu mobilnya sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran bersama Eunhyuk. Menyadari siapa yang datang, seluruh pelayan dan _manager_ disana segera membungkukkan badannya secara hormat. Xiumin Kim calon presdir termuda dalam sejarah yang akan segera diwujudkan menjadi nyata dalam waktu dua hari lagi. Dimana kelak dia adalah penggerak besar ekonomi, politik, sosial, dan budaya Korea.

Xiumin tersenyum ramah pada semua orang yang ada disana. Demi alasan keamanan restoran kali ini memang ditutup untuk umum. Wajah Eunhyuk langsung berbinar ketika dihadapannya kini sudah tersaji banyak makanan yang sangat dirinya inginkan. Eunhyuk memakannya dengan lahap, berbeda dengan Xiumin yang hanya terus mendiamkannya. _Manager_ yang melihat itu merasa khawatir bahwa masakannya mungkin tidak enak dan mencoba bertanya.

Sang _manager_ bertanya agak ragu. " _Sajangnim_... apakah anda sakit?"

" _Mw...m...mwo_?" Xiumin terkaget dari lamunannya.

Sang _manager_ tersenyum. "Sedari tadi _sajangnim_ hanya mendiamkan makanan. Apakah _sajangnim_ sakit atau makanan kami tidak tepat untuk _sajangnim_?"

"Ah... _aniyo._ Makanan ini sudah sangat enak." Sahut Xiumin dan langsung melahap makanannya.

 _Manager_ menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Arrasseo_. Jika begitu silahkan. Kami pamit terlebih dahulu, jika butuh sesuatu tinggal panggil kami _sajangnim_."

" _Ne..._ _gomawo_. Silahkan kembali pada pekerjaan kalian." Perintah Xiumin.

Setelah _manager_ dan para bawahannya pergi kembali Xiumin malah tidak memakan hidangannya. Lagi-lagi dia memilih memandang ke arah luar restoran dan hendak melamunkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia tahu sahabatnya ini mengajaknya makan bukan semata-mata untuk makan namun ada hal lain yang ingin diberitahukannya. Melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya, akhirnya Eunhyuk mulai mengerti.

"Pukul 08.30 malam." Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berbicara

Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya pada Eunhyuk. " _Waeyo_? Kau sudah ingin pulang?"

" _Aniyo_. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" Eunhyuk memberikan pertanyaannya.

Xiumin menggeleng. "Seharusnya pukul lima sore tadi dia sudah pulang."

"Kau tidak ingin mencarinya?" Tanya kembali Eunhyuk.

Xiumin kembali menggeleng. "Jika tak pulang hari ini. Besok dia akan pulang."

Eunhyuk menopang dagunya. "Tapi ekspresimu mengatakan hal lain."

"Ah _mwoya_?" Tanya Xiumin heran.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya dan ingin mencarinya bukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk _to the point_.

Xiumin tersenyum sendu. "Aku ingin jika aku bisa."

"Kalau begitu carilah, temui Kyuhyun sekarang juga." Jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

Xiumin memandang Eunhyuk dalam. " _Andwae_... aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya."

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sampai kapan kau seperti ini Xiumin? Apakah sampai Kyuhyun..."

"Eunhyuk aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengingat hal menyakitkan itu. Jadi biar saja seperti ini." Nada Xiumin terdengar menegur.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Meski aku bisa dibilang sebagai _uisa pskiater_ yang hebat tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Saat hendak Xiumin menjawab sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Minnie _hyung_!"

Xiumin menatap _namja_ itu senang. "Sehunnie!"

Dengan senang hati Xiumin mempersilahkan _namja_ bernama Sehun itu untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Entah mengapa _mood_ Xiumin langsung berubah ketika Sehun datang. Dirinya memang sengaja untuk mengajaknya juga. Terlihat sekali dimata Eunhyuk bahwa mereka berdua sangat akrab seperti _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_.

" _Hyung_ dia siapa?" Tanya Sehun pada Xiumin.

Xiumin melihat Eunhyuk. "Dia Eunhyuk seorang _pskiater_."

Eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya. " _Noneun_ Eunhyuk _imnida_."

"Sehun _imnida_. Senang berjumpa dengan anda Eunhyuk- _ssi_." Sapa balik Sehun.

Xiumin mengeluarkan suaranya. "Nah jika kalian sudah kenal, maka tidak ada alasan untuk kalian tidak akrab."

"Tentu saja _hyungie_. Tapi _hyung_ tidak sedang mengalami depresi kan karena berurusan dengan seorang _skiater_?" Tanya Sehun curiga.

Xiumin agak terdiam dibuatnya. "Ah...itu..."

"Aku dan Xiumin memang sahabat dekat sejak dulu." Eunhyuk yang akhirnya menjawab.

Sehun kemudian menatap Xiumin. " _Jeongmalyo_?"

" _Ne jeongmal_." Sahut Xiumin.

Sehun tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu tadi aku sedikit khawatir."

Xiumin mengelus puncak kepala Sehun dengan sayang. " _Ne gwenchana_."

Sementara itu Eunhyuk yang menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya hanya dapat tersenyum getir. Xiumin bisa begitu dekatnya dengan seseorang yang hanya menyandang status sebagai sepupunya. Sementara dengan _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri Xiumin butuh perjuangan untuk melakukannya.

Untuk menatap wajah Sehun langsung, Xiumin langsung mampu melakukannya dan memberikannya senyuman tulus. Sedang untuk sang _dongsaeng_ menatap wajah hanya melalui sebuah foto pun Xiumin harus mati-matian untuk menahan emosinya yang seketika tidak stabil. Eunhyuk memilih untuk diam menyaksikannya.

'Kyuhyunnie... coba saja kau seperti Sehun saat ini. Pasti perasaanmu akan sangat senang bukan?' Itulah pertanyaan Eunhyuk di dalam benaknya.

 _ **-Kim Medical Center-**_

Di sebuah ruangan rawat di rumah sakit ini, seorang _namja_ tengah berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Bias cahaya lampu memang sedikit menyilaukannya namun _namja_ ini berhasil untuk membuka kedua matanya. Menatap sekeliling yang ada di sekitarnya. Bau ini... Ah bukankah ini bau rumah sakit? Lalu dia melihat seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Seingat _namja_ ini dia tadi sedang diberikan pelajaran khusus mengenai perusahaan. Benar... dia saat itu merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyentak kepalanya. Kemudian dia pingsan. Lalu terakhir kali dia hanya berdua bersama salah satu pembimbingnya. Namanya Leeteuk yah _namja_ ini ingat.

Leeteuk memberikan senyumannya. "Akhirnya Tuan sadar juga."

 _Namja_ ini mencoba bangun. "Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Hampir lima jam anda pingsan." Jawab Leeteuk sambil membantu mendudukkannya.

 _Namja_ ini mengerutkan keningnya. "Aish _jinjja_? Aku harus segera pulang Leeteuk- _ssi_. _Hyung_ -ku pasti khawatir."

"Sebaiknya Tuan tetap berada di Rumah Sakit semalam ini, karena kondisi Tuan masih lemah." Larang Leeteuk.

"Tapi... tapi.. Xiumin _hyung_?" _Namja_ ini masih kekeuh.

Leeteuk sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. " _Mianhae_. Tapi saya rasa _sajangnim_ sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan Tuan. Dia tidak menelepon ataupun mengunjungi kantor _Gangnam_."

 _Namja_ ini seharusnya tahu. "Ah _ne_ kau benar. Baiklah malam ini aku akan disini dahulu."

"Dan lagi Tuan..." Leeteuk menahan nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

 _Namja_ itu bingung. " _Waeyo_?"

"Mohon lakukanlah pemeriksaan lebih lanjut di rumah sakit ini." Seorang _uisa_ bernama Suho datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa maksudmu _uisa_?" Tanya sang _namja_ semakin heran.

Suho _uisa_ menghela nafasnya panjang. "Entahlah ini masih perkiraanku. Tapi sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres dengan sistem syaraf pusat anda. Maka dari itu silahkan melakukan _check_ lebih lanjut."

 _Namja_ itu menatap Leeteuk. "Leeteuk- _ssi_."

"Sama seperti yang Suho _uisa_ katakan." Sahut Leeteuk singkat.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian memalingkan pandangannya. "Baiklah cukup. Sekarang silahkan kalian keluar."

Tanpa ada kata membantah Suho dan Leeteuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _namja_ tersebut di dalam ruang rawatnya sendirian. Sementara _namja_ tersebut hanya diam dengan pikirannya yang tampak kosong. Memandang ponselnya sejenak. Ah ada sebuah pesan masuk ternyata.

'Jangan merepotkan orang lain jika memang kau sedang menginap di rumah temanmu.' –Xiumin _hyung_.

Dilemparnya dengan kasar benda kotak tersebut oleh _namja_ ini. Sekian lama dirinya tanpa kabar, _namja_ aneh itu hanya memberikannya sebuah pesan. Bahkan pesan yang diberikannya adalah nasihat dimana dia tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain. Tak ada satupun telepon masuk. Apakah _hyung_ -nya itu tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sebuah pertanyaan 'Kemana kau? Kenapa sudah malam begini belum juga pulang?' Atau memang tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di dalam pikirannya?

 _ **-SKIP-**_

Seorang _namja_ tengah berjalan untuk kembali pulang ke kediamannya setelah malam tadi dia menginap di rumah sakit. _Namja_ ini berusaha memperlihatkan dirinya yang segar bugar agar tidak ada kecurigaan dari semua orang yang ada di rumahnya jika nanti dia pulang. Semua pegawai rumah sakit yang ada disana menyapanya dengan hormat.

 _Namja_ itu berusaha untuk tersenyum melupakan semua hal menyedihkan yang dialaminya kemarin. Namun saat dia akan mulai keluar dari rumah sakit seorang _yeoja_ menatapnya begitu tajam. _Namja_ ini sedikit dibuat takut dengannya. Terlebih sang _yeoja_ kini mulai mendekatinya dengan cepat. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko _namja_ itu segera juga mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Semakin cepat dia melangkah semakin cepat juga langkah _yeoja_ itu untuk menyusulnya. Kondisinya yang masih belum pulih memperburuk semuanya. Dengan mudah _yeoja_ itu menggapainya dan mencekik _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu tidak mengerti kenapa _yeoja_ yang sepertinya salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini melakukannya.

 _Namja_ tersebut mencoba melepaskan diri. "A...apa.. yang ...an...da lakukan nyonya?"

"Min...min...?!" Mata _yeoja_ tersebut membelalak.

 _Namja_ tersebut beberapa kali terbatuk. "A...ak..u tidak mengerti. Lepaskan!"

"Mati...mati...!" _Yeoja_ tersebut semakin mempererat cekikannya.

 _Namja_ mulai kesulitan bernafas. "Lepaskan...!"

"MATI!" Semakin erat cengkeramannya.

 _Namja_ tersebut semakin kesulitan bernafas dan terbatuk beberapa kali. Namun saat keadaan semakin parah seorang _uisa_ berhasil memergokinya. Dengan meminta beberapa bantuan dari perawat lain, _uisa_ ini berhasil menyelematkan sang _namja_ dari _yeoja_ tersebut. Saat hendak dibawa, _yeoja_ itu mendelikkan matanya kepada _namja_ itu dan terus meneriakkan kata mati.

 _Namja_ itu tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja tadi didapatkannya. Wajah _yeoja_ itu terasa tidak asing, namun karena luka bakar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya _namja_ itu tidak ingat siapa _yeoja_ yang tadi berusaha membunuhnya. _Namja_ itu mencoba kembali menstabilkan nafasnya dan membereskan pakaiannya yang menjadi terlihat agak acak-acakan.

" _Joesonghamnida_ Tuan. _Yeoja_ tadi adalah pasien dari departemen syaraf." Suho _uisa_ tersebut membungkukkan badannya.

 _Namja_ itu masih merapihkan pakaiannya. " _Nde_. Tapi aku minta jagalah pasien seperti itu lebih ketat lagi. Jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat depresi?"

" _Nde_ , _yeoja_ tadi memang mengalami depresi yang hebat. Sampai dia tidak pernah mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi barulah akhir-akhir ini dia sering seperti itu." Jelas Suho.

 _Namja_ itu agak kasihan mendengarnya. "Apa keluarganya ada?"

"Yang aku dengar semua keluarganya meninggal dalam kebakaran." Sahut Suho.

 _Namja_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah _Ne_. Oh iya Suho _uisanim_."

" _Nde_ Tuan?" Jawab Suho.

 _Namja_ itu memohon dengan penuh harap. "Rahasiakan bahwa malam tadi aku dirawat disini."

"Ah.. _arrasseo_. Tuan Kyuhyun." Sahut Suho agak ragu.

Di sisi lain Eunhyuk baru saja tiba. Dia melihat Suho rekan kerjanya berbicara dengan seseorang. Entah mengapa dirinya dibuat penasaran dengan orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Suho. Namun sayang saat hendak Eunhyuk semakin dekat, orang tersebut sudah berlalu dengan langkahnya yang terbilang cepat.

Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menghampiri Suho yang masih agak terdiam dengan permintaan dari pasiennya tadi. Eunhyuk yang melihat rekannya tersebut melamun mulai memukul pelan punggung Suho. Suho nampak agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk.

"Aish kau melamun Suho- _ah_." Eunhyuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Suho menggeleng. "Ah _ani_. Kenapa kau menghampiriku?"

"Tadi itu pasienmu? _Nugu_?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan penasaran.

Suho menjawab bohong. " _Nde_. Dia baru saja melaksanakan _medical check up_ hari ini."

"Oh _jeongmal_? Aku merasa aku mengenalnya." Eunhyuk menopang dagunya.

Suho memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Jangan kira semua orang itu kau kenali."

"Yakk! Kau mengejekku." Eunhyuk tidak terima.

Suho memandang Eunhyuk serius. "Eunhyuk- _ah_."

"Yakkk... kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Eunhyuk semakin heran dengan tingkah laku Suho.

Suho menjawab dengan tegas. "Jagalah pasien rehabilitasimu dengan baik. Jangan sampai dia mencoba membunuh orang seperti tadi." Kemudian berlalu.

Eunhyuk terpaku dengan apa yang tadi diucapkan oleh Suho padanya. Dirinya mengerti pasien mana yang dimaksudkan oleh Suho padanya. Namun membunuh? Pasien ini sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Lalu apakah pasien Suho tadi adalah orang yang dicoba untuk dibunuhnya? Jika memang iya, mungkinkah pasiennya mengenal pasien yang dimilikki Suho? Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena tidak mengerti.

 _ **Kim Group House II**_

Xiumin tengah melahap sarapannya di ruangan pribadi miliknya sendiri seperti biasa. Dan sebuah perasaan lega muncul menyelimuti dirinya saat dirinya tahu bahwa _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya kini sudah kembali ke rumah. Xiumin berucap syukur kepada Tuhan dan sedikit mengeluarkan senyumannya.

 _Dongsaeng_ Xiumin, yaitu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah besar yang ditinggalinya. Kangin yang melihat kepulangan Tuan Muda kesayangannya langsung menyapanya dengan ceria.

"Kyu..." Sapa Kangin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. "Kangin _ahjussi_."

"Dari mana saja kau Kyu?" Tanya selidik Kangin.

"Hehehehehe... kemarin aku keasyikkan bermain di rumah Changmin jadi aku ketiduran disana." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu semua orang disini mengkhawatirkanmu Kyu."

" _Jeongmal_? Bukannya hampir?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kangin mendadak menundukkan kepalanya. "Ah.. itu..."

"Bercanda... aku yakin Xiumin _hyung_ juga pasti mengkhawatirkanku." Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah.

Kangin menyadari sesuatu. "Aish dasar _evil_.."

Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin kena omel segera melarikkan dirinya ke dalam ruangan rumah. Tiba-tiba saja hal yang dikatakan Suho _uisa_ kemarin kembali teringat di benaknya.

" _Entahlah ini masih perkiraanku. Tapi sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres dengan sistem syaraf pusat anda. Maka dari itu silahkan melakukan check lebih lanjut."_

Entahlah jika mengingat hal tersebut perasaan Kyuhyun mendadak merasa perih dan sakit. Di saat seperti ini Kyuhyun ingin sekali membagi apa yang sedang dirasakannya kini kepada seseorang. Sungguh dia tidak akan sanggup jika harus memendam semua ini sendirian. Dirinya juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar.

Ketika berjalan Kyuhyun melewati sebuah pintu yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Dibalik pintu tersebut terdapat seseorang di dalamnya. Seseorang yang sangat dirinya rindukan. Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya sebelum kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut.

" _Ne_ Kyuhyun- _ah_." Xiumin langsung tahu siapa yang mengetuk.

Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. " _Hyung_ ayo sarapan bersama."

" _Mian_ sarapan _hyung_ sudah habis dari tadi." Jawab Xiumin bohong.

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berair. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk _hyung_."

" _Andwae_ kau tidak bisa masuk Kyuhyunnie, _hyung_ mohon." Xiumin berkata lemah.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ah _Nde_. Pasti aku tahu _hyung_ sibuk kan? Bahkan saat semalam aku tak pulang pun kau sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanku."

" _Mwo?_ Apa yang kau katakan Kyuhyun- _ah_?" Xiumin tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. "Buktinya kau tidak berniat untuk mencari keberadaanku."

"Tadi _hyung_ dengar kau menginap di rumah Changmin." Jawab Xiumin bohong.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. "Tidak semua yang kau dengar adalah sebuah kejujuran _hyung_."

" _Dongsaengku_ Kyuhyun sangat menjunjung tinggi kejujuran bukan?" Xiumin memberikan pertanyaan retorisnya.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu itu dengan nanar. "Untuk apa aku terus jujur jika orang yang kusayangi juga tidak pernah jujur padaku?"

"Kyuhyun..." Peringat Xiumin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air matanya. "Kalau begitu apakah jika aku mati nanti kau masih tidak mau menemuiku?!"

Suara seseorang menyahutinya. "Jawabannya adalah iya, benarkan Xiumin _hyung_?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menimpali percakapan diantara _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ tersebut. Sebenarnya dia sudah sedari tadi tiba disana. Tapi karena menurutnya ini mengasyikkan jadinya Sehun membiarkan terlebih dahulu percakapan ini terjadi. Kyuhyun yang kaget menatap marah kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba disana.

Kyuhyun menatap Sehun dengan marah. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku kesini karena diminta oleh Minnie _hyung_."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun terheran.

Sehun mendecak. "Ck...ck...ck.. apa Minnie _hyung_ tidak memberi tahumu bahwa sekarang dia akan pergi bersamaku untuk mengunjungi seluruh perusahaan yang ada di Seoul sebagai bekal penobatan dirinya presdir besok."

" _Mwoya_? Kenapa bukannya diriku?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerimanya.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Kau itu _pabbo_. Di pelajaran kemarin saja kau menghilang. Xiumin _hyung_ lebih tahu siapa yang lebih berkualitas."

"Sehun- _ssi_ kau ..." Kyuhyun mulai geram.

Sehun menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dan melaluinya. " _Annyeong_ Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Pintu itu sudah terbuka untukku."

Kyuhyun dibuat tidak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya. Pintu tersebut baru saja terbuka untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun mencoba berlari masuk ke dalamnya. Namun sebelum itu pintu tersebut sudah kembali tertutup. Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut berharap agar sang _hyung_ membukakan untuknya.

"HYUNG BUKA HYUNG!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Xiumin hanya mampu memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat. Kyuhyun _dongsaeng_ -nya yang terlihat sangat kuat kini mulai mengeluarkan isakannya. Hati Xiumin terasa diiris oleh ribuan pisau belati saat mendengarnya. Dia merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling jahat di dunia untuk Kyuhyun.

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

 _ **Kantor Pusat Kim Group**_

Hari ini adalah hari terpenting dalam sejarah perusahaan Kim _Group_. Karena sekarang adalah hari penobatan presdir baru. Setelah sekian lama terjadi kekosongan pimpinan, kini Kim _Group_ kembali menemukan ayahnya. Banyak orang-orang penting yang menghadiri acara ini. Semua orang akan menatap presdir baru secara langsung terkecuali seseorang.

Yah seseorang itu adalah Kyuhyun sang _dongsaeng_ dari presdir yang akan segera dinobatkan pada hari ini. Entah apa yang Xiumin rencanakan padanya. Dia malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke _Incheon_. Seharusnya sebagai pewaris berikutnya Kyuhyun juga diikutsertakan untuk menyaksikan acara yang terbilang penting ini.

Terlebih lagi Xiumin dengan senang hati mengemasi semua barang-barang milik Kyuhyun dan secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. _Hyung_ -nya itu beralasan jika Kyuhyun berada di _Seoul_ malah membuatnya tidak sehat. Haruskah Kyuhyun berterima kasih atas kekhawatiran _hyung_ -nya tersebut?

Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaketnya. Di luar rumah sudah ada Leeteuk dan Kangin yang menunggunya. Dapat dipastikan juga bahwa Xiuminlah yang meminta mereka untuk menemaninya selama nanti berada di _Incheon_. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Atau ini semua adalah alasan _hyung_ -nya agar tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

Sementara itu Xiumin yang sedang dalam perayaan sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri. Semua keriuhan, kegirangan, dan ucapan semua orang sama sekali tidak dapat di dengar olehnya. Perasaannya sangat perih ketika harus memutuskan untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun. Tidak...dirinya lebih tepat dikatakan membuang Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar Xiumin." Eunhyuk yang datang agak kesal.

Xiumin menatapnya sendu. "Tidak ada cara lain Eunhyuk. Jika dia disini aku yakin aku akan terus menyakitinya."

"Kau tahu dengan begini kau hanya memperburuk keadaanmu sendiri." Eunhyuk membantah komentar Xiumin.

"Kau tidak mengerti Eun..." Ucapan Xiumin terpotong.

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras. "Aku ini sahabatmu bahkan _pskiater_ -mu. Maka aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan."

"Ini sudah keputusan tepat yang kuambil Eunhyuk." Kekeuh Xiumin.

"Kyuhyun sendirian! Disana dia hidup sendiri. Hidup bersamamupun dia merasa sendiri, karena apa? Karena kau tidak pernah mau ada bersamanya." Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

Sungguh Xiumin tertohok dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. "Lalu jika aku bersamanya apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah dia akan bahagia? Bahagia disaat aku malah akan mencelakakannya seperti dulu? Bahagia saat aku akan membunuhnya?"

Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini. "Itu semua karena kau tidak pernah mau mencobanya! Setidaknya Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih dianggap karena _hyung_ kesayangannya menganggap kehadirannya."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku Eunhyuk pada saat _appa_ dan _eomma_ -ku terbunuh. Pilihanku benar-benar sangat sulit." Xiumin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Benar aku tidak tahu benar. Itu semua karena kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau egois. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun."

"Pergilah Eunhyuk kumohon." Pinta Xiumin dengan nada lemah.

Eunhyuk menjawab geram. " _Arrasseo_. Aku pergi."

Xiumin menangis di dalam ruangan pesta itu dengan diam. Dia sadar dia egois, tapi dirinya juga sangat tidak mau menyakiti harta berharga miliknya, yaitu Kyuhyunnya. Tanpa disadari seseorang tadi mendengarkan seluruh percakapam diantara Eunhyuk dan Xiumin. Orang tersebut tersenyum sinis dengan berita bagus yang baru saja dirinya dapatkan.

"Presdir baru dari Kim _Group_ ternyata memiliki gangguan jiwa. Benar-benar berita yang akan menghebohkan."

Gumaman orang tersebut sungguh terlalu jahat jika didengar. Dirinya sudah berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan terungkapnya fakta yang baru saja dirinya dapatkan. Dan dengan senang hati orang itu berjalan melewati Xiumin dengan senyumannya yang jahat. Sementara Xiumin hanya membalas biasa senyuman itu tanpa bisa mengerti apapun.

 _ **Kim Medical Center**_

Suho sedang mengamati sebuah hasil _medical_ _check up_ yang kemarin dilakukan oleh pasiennya kemarin. Berkali-kali Suho membacanya, namun sama sekali tidak ada perubahan dari hasil tersebut. Tulisan-tulisan yang ada di dalamnya tetaplah sama. _Jeongmal pabboya_. Bahkan dirinya sendirilah yang mengatur dan membuat hasil dari _medical check up_ ini menjadi hasil yang pasti.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Setidaknya sang pasien harus mengetahui mengenai keadaan yang dimilikkinya sekarang. Suho perlahan mengganti pakaiannya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya. Saat menutup pintu, dirinya berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik.

"Eoh Suho- _ah_ kau mau kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Suho menyembunyikan hasil tersebut. "Aku akan menemui pasienku yang kemarin."

"Oh apa hasilnya?" Tanya kembali Eunhyuk.

Suho memundurkan langkahnya. "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu tahu karena ini bersifat _privasi_."

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini." Eunhyuk kini mulai menaruh kecurigaannya.

Suho tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. "Eunhyuk- _ah_ aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Suho segera berlalu melewatinya begitu saja. Namun Suho sedikit ceroboh karena nama dari hasil _medical check up_ tersebut salah satunya terjatuh begitu saja. Suho memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjatuh namun karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko Suho memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sementara itu seseorang yang melihat salah satu amplop itu terjatuh segera meraihnya. Diraihnya amplop tersebut olehnya. 'Kyuhyun Kim' Itulah nama yang tertera pada amplop tersebut. Merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, dengan segera orang tersebut membuka amplopnya. Dirinya membaca dengan teliti setiap penjelasan yang ada di dalam sana.

Mungkin bagi orang awam membaca ini akan sangat sulit dan perlu penjelesan dari seorang _uisa_. Namun dirinya adalah seorang _uisa_ juga maka dia akan dapat dengan mudah mengerti maksud dari amplop ini. Jadi kecurigaannya sebenarnya selama ini benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi Xiumin..."

To Be Continue...

 **Nomu gomawo ne udah memberikan review kalian disini. Sekarang kasih lagi arrasseo? Hahahah^^**

 **Desviana : hehehehe gomawo. Soal flashbcak masih belum aku bikin sih. Nanti baru di chapter selanjutnya aku adain**

 **Emon : hahhaha asyik-asyik . hhehehe sengaja aja sih momentnya dibikin sgtu dlu kan biar reader pnasaran :p. Coba deh tbak2 dlu jalan certanya.**

 **Dewidos : ne kalo mau tau harus tetap baca :p**

 **Awaelfkyu : Arrasseo ini udah dilanjut.**

 **Ayuesetya : ne xiumin menjadi sdikit trauma nah yang mengakibatkan kyu amnesia ntu... rhasia ;p**

 **Septianurma ; mereka terpaut jarak dua tahun aja kok . hahahaha pke suara juga jangan?**

 **Choloekyu07 : hahaha gk seru dong klo cma kek gth. Jdi si kyu mnding pnya saingan aja**

 **Kuroi ilna : haihhh hbat bner bsa ngjwab, author aja yg bkinnya bingung :3**

 **Jihyunelf : hehehe abis mnurutku kyu itu emng sllu pntes jdi adik. Aih ini bkan ff supranatural . hahahaha frozen? Beda kok chingu. Gomawo reviewnya**

 **Kyuli99 : hehehe gomawo**

 **Mmzzaa : wuah kta stu pmikiran chingu... hehehe**

 **Hyunnie02 : mungkin ini ff yg prtmnya hha**

 **: cwe itu sbenernya sih author sndiri masih bingung mau ngjadiin dia siapa :v**

 **Milleni : haha gomawo**

 **Dn : cwekk itu,... haha author jga bingug**

 **Guest : hahaha ini udh cpt kan?**

 **Siska : wiih mksa tpi udh kok**

 **Kyuchocho : ada suatu ksah dmsa llu yg mmbuat kyu hrus hlang ingatannya.**

 **N714ch : haahahahah jeongmal? Klo gth gomawo ne. Ini udh dlnjut kok^^**

 **Ocha : hahahaha ini dlnjut kok.**

 **Lily : pnasaran banget yah? Pkoknya disini ada suatu kejadian dimana menyebabkan semua hal yg kamu bilang itu trjadi.**

 **Angelsparkyu : hha dilnjut jga kok**

 **Abel : ne ini udh mlai dlnjut. Mksh pjiannya**

 **Nanakyu : tadinya sih author masih ragu untuk membuat kisah persaudaraan di antara member SJ sama EXO tapi akhirnya author nekad jga hahahah**

 **Guest : udh^^**

 **Hashidewi : haih kyu gk bkin istana api jga wkwkwkwk :v weisss hampir bner tuh tbakannya.**

 **Anandaa : hahahaha arrasseo**

 **BIG THANKS FOR :**

 **Desviana407,** Emon204, cho loekyu07, , hulanchan, hyunnie02, mmzzaa, nandaXLSK9094

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Can I See Your Face?

Gendre : Brothership, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, etc.

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Xiumin EXO, EXO member and SJ member.

Summary : Keluarga Kim merupakan _chaebol_ nomor satu di Korea yang juga berstatus sebagai keluarga terkaya juga paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. / Kejadian apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil? Mengapa _namja_ ini seakan ingin membunuhnya? / "Kau selalu memerintahku _hyung_ , tapi hanya melalui pesan. Kapan kau mau melihatku lagi?" / "Tidak bisa _uisa_ aku sungguh tidak bisa..."/ "Perusahaan ini akan _eomma_ pastikan jatuh di tanganmu sayang." / "CT-Scan? Jadi dongsaengku memang menderita hal itu."

 **WARNING : TYPO menghantui! Cerita tidak sesuai harapan! Membosankan dan lain-lain! TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA INI SILAHKAN PERGI! :D**

 **Jeongmal gomapseumnida, gomapta, gomawo deh pokoknya . buat kalian yang sudah mendukung dan memberikan review untuk FF ini. Author gak mengira respon kalian bisa sebaik ini, sekali lagi gomawo.**

 **DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **JUST ENJOYED**

 _ **Sebelumnya...**_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Suho segera berlalu melewatinya begitu saja. Namun Suho sedikit ceroboh karena nama dari hasil _medical check up_ tersebut salah satunya terjatuh begitu saja. Suho memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjatuh namun karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko Suho memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sementara itu seseorang yang melihat salah satu amplop itu terjatuh segera meraihnya. Diraihnya amplop tersebut olehnya. 'Kyuhyun Kim' Itulah nama yang tertera pada amplop tersebut. Merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, dengan segera orang tersebut membuka amplopnya. Dirinya membaca dengan teliti setiap penjelasan yang ada di dalam sana.

Mungkin bagi orang awam membaca ini akan sangat sulit dan perlu penjelesan dari seorang _uisa_. Namun dirinya adalah seorang _uisa_ juga maka dia akan dapat dengan mudah mengerti maksud dari amplop ini. Jadi kecurigaannya sebenarnya selama ini benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

"Sudah kuduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi Xiumin..."

 _ **-Can I See Your Face-?**_

 _ **Perjalanan menuju Incheon**_

Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, dan Kangin saat ini sudah siap untuk menimbalkan rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim. Saat Kyuhyun tengah berada di depan bangunan rumah mewah itu, ada perasaan sakit yang menusuknya. Rumah yang sudah semenjak lama dia tinggali kini harus ditinggalkannya. Bahkan di dalam rumah tersebut ada satu ruangan yang belum pernah bisa Kyuhyun masuki kesana.

Leeteuk dan Kangin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih. Mereka mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Terkadang mereka ingin sekali marah kepada seorang _namja_ yang telah membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Tetapi mereka juga tahu bahwa _namja_ itu juga mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa dia melakukan hal ini. Lama menunggu, akhirnya mereka berdua langsung menginterupsi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_!" Seru Kangin.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. " _Ne_ Kangin _ahjussi_?"

Kangin memberikan senyumannya. " _Kajja_. Kita harus segera berangkat."

"Benar Tuan Kyuhyun, apalagi sebentar lagi _sajangnim_ akan segera pulang." Tambah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu bolehkah sebelum aku pergi pamitan dahulu kepadanya?"

Kangin menggeleng. "Kita harus tepat waktu seperti yang sudah _sajangnim_ tentukan."

"Huhhh benar ya. _Hyung_ -ku itu adalah seorang yang _perfectionist_. Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun memberikan senyum palsunya.

"Meski begitu anda masih bisa berpamitan padanya melalui telepon bukan?" Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya. "Ah _jeongmal_ _pabboya_. Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan cara itu."

Kangin mengejeknya. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah tua sebelum waktunya Kyu."

"Yak! _Ahjussi_ kau!" Kyuhyun tidak menerima ejekannya.

"Sudah sudah. Sekarang _kajja_ kita berangkat." Leeteuk menengahi perdebatan kecil mereka.

" _Arrasseo_."

Akhirnya kini mereka bertiga sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah yang ditunjuk oleh _namja_ itu di _Incheon_. Banyak senyuman diantara mereka semua yang terjadi. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit menghibur suasana hati Kyuhyun. Meski tanpa _namja_ itu Kyuhyun masih mempunyai banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Teringat dengan saran Leeteuk tadi, Kyuhyun mulai meraih _handphone_ miliknya. Dia mencari kontak seseorang, mengetikkan nama akhirnya kontak telepon tersebut ditemukan. Bahkan kontak itu tidak memilikki foto seperti kontak lainnya yang dia milikki. Kyuhyun memandang ragu _handphone_ -nya, namun pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menelepon seseorang tersebut.

Belum ada jawaban dari sang pemilik telepon. Meski begitu Kyuhyun tidak menyerah dan terus menghubungi orang tersebut. Hingga teleponnya yang kesembilan kali pun orang tersebut sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Dan pada akhirnya teleponnya yang kesepuluh kali diangkat juga oleh orang tersebut.

' _Kau sudah berada di Incheon?'_ Orang itu langsung bertanya terlebih dahulu tanpa memberikan sapaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. " _Ani_. Kami masih berada dalam perjalanan."

' _Oh. Hati-hati dijalan. Meski aku sudah menitipkanmu pada Leeteuk dan Kangin, aku harap kau tidak terlalu merepotkan mereka.'_ Nasehat orang tersebut dengan panjang.

Kyuhyun tahu sebenarnya orang ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya. " _Gomapta hyung._ Oh iya _hyung_ ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

' _Apa memangnya?'_ Orang tersebut mulai terlihat penasaran.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Karena tidak sempat untuk berpamitan secara langsung jadi aku ingin berpamitan lewat telepon. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

' _Ah silahkan saja. Untuk apa aku melarang.'_ Orang itu kembali berpura-pura.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya terlebih dahulu. " _Hyung_. _Miannhae_ karena aku tidak berpamitan langsung. _Mianhae_ jika selama ini aku merepotkan _hyung_ dan menjadi anak yang nakal di matamu. Tapi sungguh aku sangat menyayangimu, _hyung_ adalah pengganti _eomma_ dan _appa_ untukku. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Di _Incheon_ aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkan Teukie _hyung_ dan Kangin _ahjussi_. Tapi sebenarnya aku tadi ingin menatap muka _hyung_ langsung aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Haha tak usah dipikirkan. _Hyung_ juga mengirimku kesini karena mengkhawatirkanku kan? Pokoknya Kyuhyun sayang _hyung_."

' _Aku rasa kau telah menyampaikannya dengan baik.'_ Jawaban orang tersebut malah terkesan dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mendengarkan jawaban orang itu. " _Nde_. _Mian_ telah menganggumu."

' _Hati-hatilah di jalan dan sehat selalu disana Kyuhyunnie.'_ Komentar orang itu.

Kyuhyun membalasnya. "Kau juga Xiumin _hyung_."

Akhirnya sambungan telepon itu tertutup juga. Kyuhyun membantingkan _handphone_ miliknya ke arah yang asal. Baginya ini semua terlalu sakit untuk dirinya rasakan. Bahkan Xiumin _hyung_ -nya itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat berharap bahwa Xiumin juga mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dan menangis dengan banyak.

Leeteuk dan Kangin melirik dengan ekor mata mereka ke arah Kyuhyun. Mereka tahu bahwa _namja_ yang sedang bersama mereka itu sedang menangis dengan begitu derasnya meskipun Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan isakannya. Akan sangat jahat jika mereka tidak menyayanginya. Maka dalam hati baik Leeteuk maupun Kangin mereka berjanji untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu di sisi lain seorang _namja_ sedang menatap _handphone_ miliknya dengan pandangan sendu. _Namja_ ini benar-benar jahat karena telah memperlakukan _dongsaeng_ -nya dengan begitu kejam. Walaupun bukan kekerasa fisik namun _namja_ ini tahu bahwa _dongsaeng_ -nya itu sangat tersiksa batinnya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan sang _dongsaeng_ tadi sungguh menohok hati kecilnya. Namun apa? _Namja_ ini malah membalasnya dengan semua ucapan jahatnya yang begitu dingin untuk sang _dongsaeng_ yang kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Pasti dirinya akan tahu bahwa sang _dongsaeng_ sudah menangis dibuatnya. Mengingat hari semakin sore _namja_ ini kembali menuju tempatnya.

 _ **Kim Group House II**_

Seorang _namja_ turun dari mobil yang dimilikinya. _Namja_ itu melangkah dengan gontai untuk memasukki area rumahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya seakan melayang entah kemana. Kejadian tadi sungguh-sungguh membuatnya ingin menangis sekeras mungkin. Akhirnya dia mengerti mengapa sahabatnya Eunhyuk pada saat itu mengatakannya sebagai seorang yang egois. Itu semua sangat berkaitan dengan sikapnya...yah sikapnya yang seperti ini.

Saat mulai mendekati pintu masuk _namja_ ini tertegun sebentar melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Mendekati beberapa langkah, akhirnya _namja_ ini tahu siapa orang tersebut. Baru juga _namja_ ini tadi mengingatnya dan kini orang itu sudah muncul dan memberikan tatapannya yang penuh makna untuk _namja_ ini.

 _Namja_ ini mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali dengan sikap yang dirinya buat biasa. _Namja_ ini belum mau untuk menemui seseorang yang tengah menunggunya itu. Dengan enteng _namja_ ini berlalu melewati seseorang itu begitu saja. Orang tersebut tersenyum maklum mendapati sikap yang diberikan _namja_ ini. Tapi dirinya tetap harus memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting untuknya. Jadi orang itu memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Xiumin..." Ucap orang itu pelan.

 _Namja_ ini 'Xiumin' menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. " _Mwo_ Eunhyuk? Jika kau hanya ingin memperpanjang yang tadi aku sudah lelah."

"Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk memperpanjang perdebatan tadi." Sahut Eunhyuk dengan datar.

Xiumin membalikkan tubuhnya. "Lalu apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Eunhyuk dengan pelan mengucapkannya. "Kyuhyun..."

"Sudah kuduga. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah tinggal di _Incheon_. Jika tidak ada lagi silahkan pergi. Maaf atas sikapku ini." Xiumin mengucapkan kalimat mengusirnya.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud Xiumin." Eunhyuk menyahut.

Xiumin menatap Eunhyuk dengan kesal. "Lalu apa?"

"Kyuhyun menderita kanker otak." Sahut Eunhyuk dengan pelan.

Xiumin serasa tidak percaya. "Eunhyuk aku tahu kau sedang marah padaku. Jadi tak usah berbohong sampai sejauh itu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum aneh. "Kau bahkan sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi suatu saat nanti padanya. Dan inilah saatnya."

Seluruh tubuh Xiumin terasa lemas. "Jadi apa maksudmu sebenarnya."

"Bacalah ini. Aku yakin kau sangat mengerti mengenai informasi apa saja yang ada di dalamnya." Eunhyuk menyodorkan amplop yang berisi hasil pemeriksaan.

Xiumin langsung meraih amplop tersebut. Xiumin agak tersentak melihat label nama dari amplop tersebut.'Kyuhyun Kim.' Dengan cepatnya Xiumin merobek amplop tersebut. Dirinya nampak tidak sabar ingin segera mengetahui informasi apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Bola mata milik Xiumin terus menatap ke seluruh lembaran kertas itu dan nampak sangat serius.

Setelah membaca seluruh isinya, kertas-kertas tersebut kemudian terjatuh dari genggaman tangan miliknya. Dia sangat mengerti mengenai informasi-informasi apa saja yang diberikan dari lembaran kertas tersebut. Xiumin kemudian memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang penuh harapan. Dimana dia menginginkan Eunhyuk menggeleng namun pada nyatanya Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Menandakan bahwa semua yang dia dapatkan kini adalah benar.

"Jadi..." Xiumin mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Eunhyuk menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan sedih. "Hal ini memang akan terjadi Xiumin."

Xiumin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Ini semua karena salahku Eunhyuk. Ini salahku!"

"Lantas kenapa kau harus membiarkannya sendiri Xiumin? Saat ini kau lah orang yang harus paling dekat dengannya." Eunhyuk berucap sembari tersenyum.

Xiumin menatap Eunhyuk dengan air mata yang begitu deras. "Yang bisa aku lakukan didekatnya nanti hanyalah menyakitinya Eunhyuk dan aku juga takut jika dia mengingat semua kejadian itu."

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maka dari itu sembuhlah Xiumin. Sembuh dengan cepat agar kau juga bisa memberikannya kesembuhan."

"Kau benar. Aku akan berusaha untuk itu, tapi jika nanti malah aku tidak terkendali lagi?" Xiumin kembali menunduk.

Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan tenangnya. "Aku akan bersabar dan terus menunggumu hingga kau bisa kembali menjadi seorang Xiumin Kim yang utuh."

" _Gomapta_ Eunhyuk. _Jeongmal gomapta_." Xiumin berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pamit pulang pada Xiumin. Dia menatap Xiumin dari kejauhan sana. Sedikit ada perasaan lega di dalam hati Eunhyuk. Karena akhirnya Xiumin akan kembali melakukan terapi rutinnya. Setidaknya mungkin dengan begini Xiumin bisa benar-benar sembuh dari 'penyakitnya.'

 _ **Kim Group Apartemen**_

Seorang _yeoja_ menatap senang sebuah _video_ yang dikirimkan seseorang padanya. _Yeoja_ itu nampak begitu bergembira dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Bagi _yeoja_ itu dengan begini semakin mudah untuk dirinya dan sang putra merebut tahta mahkota sebagai ahli waris Kim _Group_.

"Vict... sandiwaramu memang yang terbaik." _Yeoja_ itu bergumam dengan nada yang begitu tajam.

Saat tengah seperti itu sang putra tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundaknya. _Yeoja_ itu sontak mengelus dadanya sendiri karena kaget dengan apa yang dibuat oleh putranya tersebut. Tapi kemudian _yeoja_ itu tersenyum dan memberitahukan berita yang menurutnya sangat mengembirakan mereka.

Putranya mulai bertanya. "Jadi apa gerangan yang membuat _eomma_ bisa segembira ini."

"Oh jadi putra _eomma_ ini penasaran." _Yeoja_ itu malah mempermainkan putranya.

Sang putra memasang wajah cemberut. "Ayolah _eomma_ cepat beritahu aku."

"Kau tahu sayang, sebentar lagi Kim _Group_ akan ada dalam genggamanmu." Ucap _yeoja_ tersebut dengan sumringah.

Putranya agak terheran dengan ucapan _yeoja_ itu. "Maksud _eomma_?"

" _Sajangnim_ atau presdir baru kita itu menderita kelainan sikologis. Kau tahu dia takut kepada _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri. Itulah alasan mengapa dia selalu terlihat dengan seorang skiater." _Yeoja_ tersebut tersenyum remeh.

Putranya agak terkejut dengan pernyataan _yeoja_ itu. " _Jeongmalyo_?"

" _Nde_ Sehunnie. Langkahmu dengan begini akan semakin lancar. Hanya tinggal satu saja, selain kita harus menyingkirkan Xiumin kita juga harus..." Kalimat sang _yeoja_ terputus.

Sehun putranya menyambungkan. "Melenyapkan Kyuhyun."

 _Yeoja_ itu 'Soyeon' tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat begitu membenci Kyuhyun. Dengan begini semakin mudah baginya untuk menyingkirkan dua pewaris utama dari Kim _Group_. Karena dirinya tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membujuk Sehun sang putra menyingkirkan Kyuhyun.

Soyeon hanya tinggal berpikir kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang diketahuinya ini kepada seluruh dewan direksi di Kim _Group_. Dia merasa sudah cukup untuk selalu dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Cukup untuk selalu dijadikan hanya cadangan saja dalam Kim _Group_. Terlebih dia ingin membuat Sehun putranya merasa bahagia tanpa perlu ada bayang-bayang Xiumin dan Kyuhyun di depannya.

 _ **Kim Medical Center**_

Seorang _yeoja_ sedang memandangi foto seorang anak kecil dihadapannya. Terlihat _yeoja_ itu mengelus bagian foto tersebut dengan penuh rasa sayang. Namun sedetik kemudian _yeoja_ itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata seperti seseorang yang sudah kehilangan orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Foto tersebut hanyalah sisa sobekan dari fotonya yang utuh akibat terjadinya kebakaran saat itu.

Hingga seorang _uisa_ kini mulai memasukki ruangan rawat _yeoja_ tersebut. Sang _uisa_ tersenyum sendu melihat _yeoja_ tersebut yang tidak berhenti mengelus foto itu dan mengeluarkan air matanya. Meski _yeoja_ tersebut sudah dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, namun sepertinya menurut sang _uisa_ _yeoja_ tersebut hanya semakin bertambah parah saja.

Dihampirinya sang _yeoja_ dengan perlahan oleh _uisa_ tersebut. _Yeoja_ tersebut sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang kini akan menghampirinya. Ditatapnya sang _uisa_ dengan dalam oleh _yeoja_ tersebut membuat sang _uisa_ sedikit tidak mengerti karena mendapatkan pandangan itu.

Sang _uisa_ mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. " _Waeyo_ Nyonya?"

"Min..." _Yeoja_ tersebut menunjuk foto seorang anak yang ada disana.

Sang _uisa_ mengerti. "Anak ini bernama Min?"

"Min...Min..." _Yeoja_ tersebut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti.

Sang _uisa_ kembali bertanya. "Nyonya ingin aku menemukannya?"

" _Ne_ !." _Yeoja_ tersebut kembali mengangguk.

Sang _uisa_ kemudian menjawab dengan senyum. "Baiklah jika itu yang Nyonya mau, aku akan..."

Seseorang memotong pembicaraan mereka. " _Hajima_. Anda tidak perlu melakukannya _uisa_."

"Ah Victoria- _ssi_. Akhirnya anda kembali juga kemari." Sang _uisa_ memberikan sapaannya.

Victoria menyahut. "Aku baru saja kembali. Lagipula anak yang _yeoja_ itu cari sudah mati Eunhyuk _uisanim_."

Mendengar Victoria berkata seperti itu _yeoja_ tersebut berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menatap Victoria dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan. Dan dengan sekejap _yeoja_ itu menjambak-jambak rambut panjang yang dimilikki oleh Victoria. Eunhyuk sang _uisa_ sampai harus bersusah payah untuk memisahkannya.

"MIN TIDAK MATI!" _Yeoja_ tersebut semakin keras menjambak rambut Victoria.

"Ah dasar _yeoja_ aneh lepaskan aku _pabbo_!" Victoria mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Eunhyuk mencoba menarik _yeoja_ tersebut. "Nyonya lepaskan. Anda tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini."

Mata _yeoja_ tersebut semakin membeliak marah. "Min-ku tidak mati brengsek!"

" _Yeoja_ gila! Aku bilang lepaskan! Kau itu benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan...!" Victoria kembali mencoba melepaskan diri.

Eunhyuk semakin kebingungan. "Jika memang Nyonya percaya bahwa Min belum meninggal. Nyonya jangan sepert ini kumohon."

 _Yeoja_ tersebut mulai melepaskan tarikannya. "Min..."

"Aww sakit. _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar sudah gila." Victoria mengeluhkan diri.

Eunhyuk bertanya heran pada Victoria. "Kau tahu darimana bahwa dia sudah meninggal?"

"Aku sudah bilang bukan sebelumnya. Satu-satunya yang selamat dari kebakaran itu hanya _yeoja_ gila ini." Dengan ketus Victoria melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan _yeoja_ tersebut.

 _Yeoja_ tersebut memegang tangan Eunhyuk dan memandangnya dengan berkaca-kaca. "Min belum mati."

Eunhyuk mengusap rambut _yeoja_ tersebut dengan sayang. " _Ne_. Aku percaya nyonya."

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan rawat tersebut. Ditutupnya pintu itu oleh Eunhyuk. Hari ini entah mengapa terasa sangat melelahkan bagi Eunhyuk. Bukankah dirinya hanya berstatus sebagai orang lain? Namun sepertinya dia harus selalu terlibat dalam kisah kehidupan seseorang. Mungkin inilah resiko yang dimilikinya sebagai seorang _pskiater_.

 _ **Incheon Kim House**_

Akhirnya Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, dan Kangin sudah tiba di rumah yang ditunjukkan oleh Xiumin. Mereka cukup takjub melihat pemandangan dari rumah ini. Besar dan mewah namun nampak begitu asri dengan taman-taman yang mengelilinginya. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana yang ada di _Seoul_.

Mereka semua menurunkan barang-barang bawaan mereka dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam rumah. Tapi sepertinya hanya Kangin dan Leeteuklah yang melakukan itu semua. Sementara sang _magnae_ dari keluarga Kim itu terlihat hanya sedang memainkan PSP-nya sedari tadi. Dan kini Kanginlah yang mengeluarkan protes untuk Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kyuhyunnie kenapa kau tidak membantu kami eoh?" Keluh Kangin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. "Ah _mian ahjussi_. Habis tanganku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memainkan PSP ini."

"Bukan tanganmu yang tidak mau berhenti, namun kau memang tidak berniat untuk menaruh PSP-mu itu." Kangin tidak terima dengan alasan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. "Aish bisa tidak _ahjussi_ tidak berisik, jadi saja lawanku bisa menyerang."

"Tuan Kyuhyun jangan terlalu lelah sebaiknya anda berhenti dulu bermain _game_ -nya." Tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh atas perlakuan Leeteuk. Kemudian secara patuh dia menyimpan PSP-nya. "Ah... baiklah."

"Jika begitu ayo bantu kami sekarang." Kembali Kangin berteriak.

Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku tetap tidak mau wekkk."

"Dasar bocah itu." Kangin lama-lama menjadi kesal juga.

Leeteuk mengisyaratkan tangan jangan kepada Kangin. "Sudahlah _ahjussi_. Biar aku saja yang mengerjakan bagian Kyuhyun juga memasak nanti. Aku tidak ingin Tuan Kyuhyun kelelahan."

Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Hahh... kau benar-benar terlalu baik padanya Teukie- _ah_."

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Leeteuk yang sedang sibuk membereskan itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun memegangi rambutnya yang tadi diusap dengan sayang oleh Leeteuk. Entahlah ada suatu perasaan hangat saat Leeteuk melakukan hal itu padanya. Dia merasa seperti _hyung_ -nya sendiri yang melakukan hal seperti itu.

Seandainya saja itu benar terjadi namun sepertinya hal tersebut hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong bagi Kyuhyun. Jangankan untuk mengusak rambutnya, _hyung_ -nya itu bertemu dengannya saja pun belum pernah. Perlahan-lahan kembali lelehan bening itu keluar dari kedua sudut mata Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Leeteuk sedang sibuk tengah memasak untuk makan siang mereka bertiga. Sementara Kangin, dirinya masih tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang masih belum tersusun. Namun yang aneh sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti langkah Leeteuk kemanapun dia pergi. Seperti saat ini Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Leeteuk yang tengah memasak tanpa berniat untuk membantunya.

Leeteuk sesekali tersenyum saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan _magnae_ keluarga Kim tersebut. Dia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal sehingga berperilaku seperti ini. Dirinya sedikit tersenyum mengingat kebiasaan yang sama di antara Kyuhyun dan Xiumin. Ah mengingat Xiumin _sajangnim_ -nya membuat Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

Beberapa menit kemudian hidangan yang Leeteuk sajikan sudah tersaji semua di atas meja makan. Kini hanya ada Kyuhyun dan dirinya yang bersiap untuk makan, karena Kangin baru saja berpamitan bahwa dia akan pergi dulu sebentar untuk menemui temannya yang juga bertempat tinggal di _Incheon_.

Terlihat Kyuhyun sangat lahap memakan semua hidangan yang disajikan oleh Leeteuk. Entahlah Kyuhyun sebelumnya belum pernah merasakan masakan rumahan yang sederhana. _Hyung_ -nya yang _perfectionist_ itu selalu menyajikan makanan nomor satu untuk dihidangkan di meja makan. Leeteuk sedikit terkekeh melihat cara makan Kyuhyun yang masih berantakkan. Dia membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengelap sudut bibir Kyuhyun. "Kalau makan itu pelan-pelan Tuan."

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan canggung. "Ah _mi...mian_.."

" _Gwenchana_ Tuan. Aku lucu saja melihat cara makan Tuan begitu berantakkan."

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aish anda mengejekku Leeteuk- _ssi_."

"Karena Tuan seperti tidak pernah memakan makanan ini sebelumnya." Leeteuk menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya. "Memang benar. Aku belum pernah merasakannya."

" _Jinjjayo_?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada heran.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. " _Hyung_ -ku selalu ingin menyajikan hidangan terbaik di meja makan. Dia bilang demi kesehatanku, tapi dia sendiri malah tidak pernah makan bersamaku untuk memeriksanya. _Hyung_ -ku tidak pernah memasak. Dasar _perfectionist_ bukan?"

Leeteuk tahu senyuman Kyuhyun itu palsu. "Jika Tuan mengizinkan aku bisa memasakkan Tuan makanan seperti ini setiap harinya."

"Ah _ne gomawo_." Kyuhyun kembali memakan hidangannya.

Saat tengah selesai dan akan membereskan piring. Tiba-tiba saja kejadian Leeteuk menghapus sisa makanannya membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang sepertinya dulu juga pernah dialaminya. Kyuhyun juga bingung tapi dia benar-benar merasa pernah merasakan kejadian seperti tadi.

 _ **Kim Group Office**_

Hari ini Xiumin sedang melakukan tugas presdirnya yang pertama. Membimbing, memimpin, dan megelola Kim _Group_ secara menyeluruh agar selalu berada di posisi puncak dalam bidang apapun. Sejauh ini seluruh dewan direksi selalu memuji mengenai rencana-rencana yang Xiumin jelaskan. Menurut mereka Xiumin benar-benar sosok yang sangat cocok untuk menjadi pimpinan Kim _Group_ saat ini.

Semua karyawan baik dari terbawah hingga teratas memberikan rasa hormatnya kepada presdir muda tersebut. Xiumin sendiri bersikap rendah hati dengan selalu membalas sapaan mereka semua dengan senyuman. Hal itulah yang semakin membuat semua orang yang ada di perusahaan semakin menyukainya.

Bersama sekretarisnya yaitu sekretaris Han Xiumin memasukki ruangannya. Menyampirkan _blazer_ yang tadi dikenakannya ke kursi miliknya. Sekretaris Han dengan setia berdiri di samping Xiumin. Kini juga dia memulai mengenai jadwal-jadwal apa saja yang harus dilakukan oleh Xiumin pada hari ini.

"Pukul satu siang, anda akan bertemu dengan perwakilan Samsung. Pukul dua siang melaksanakan makan siang bersama presdir..." Penjelasannya terpotong oleh Xiumin.

Xiumin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Ah cukup sekretaris Han. Sepertinya aku mulai akan sibuk semenjak sekarang."

Sekretaris Han tersenyum menanggapi komentar dari Xiumin. "Tapi saya rasa _sajangnim_ akan mampu dengan baik melewatinya."

"Anda bisa saja sekretaris Han." Xiumin agak malu dipuji seperti itu.

"Saya juga berharap agar amanat yang diberikan oleh Presdir Jongjin sebelumnya bisa terlaksana dengan baik mulai saat ini." Sekretaris Han memberikan harapannya.

Xiumin mengerti maksud dari sekretaris Han. "Ah aku juga berharap demikian."

Sebuah suara ketukkan pintu menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua. Tanpa diperintah sekretaris Han langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan yang terbilang sangat penting ini. Menatap _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya sejenak dan akhirnya mengizinkannya masuk.

Xiumin memberikan senyum cerah kepada _namja_ tersebut. Dengan senang hati Xiumin mempersilahkannya duduk dan dengan riang juga _namja_ itu menyambut Xiumin. Sekretaris Han memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau juga bekerja disini?" Xiumin bertanya usil.

 _Namja_ itu cemberut. "Yak _hyung_! Kau kan yang menempatkanku bekerja disini eoh."

"Emm benarkah? _Hyung_ tidak merasa kok." Xiumin malah semakin berniat menjahilinya.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah aku pergi."

"Ah Sehunnie, _hyung_ hanya bercanda." Xiumin akhirnya mengaku.

Dengan senang Sehun kembali mendekati Xiumin. "Dasar. _Hyung_ aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu."

" _Mwo_?" Xiumin bertanya dengan penasaran.

Sehun meraih sebuah foto dan menunjukkannya. "Ini aku dan ini Kyuhyun."

"A...anak...itu..." Mata Xiumin mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. " _Waeyo hyung_?"

"Di...di..dia..." Xiumin masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Sehun mulai mengeluarkan senyumnya. "Dia?"

Namun sekretaris Han dengan tiba-tiba masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Berkat hal itu, Xiumin juga sudah dapat kembali menenangkan dirinya. Sekretaris Han mengatakan bahwa presdir Samsung ingin bertemu sekarang juga. Dan hal itu membuat Xiumin harus berpamitan kepada Sehun yang kini sepertinya tengah mendesah kecewa.

 _ **Incheon Kim House**_

Seorang _namja_ berstatus sebagai _uisa_ baru saja tiba di rumah yang memang menjadi tempat tujuannya. Dia meraih beberapa amplop di dalam mobilnya dan keluar dari dalam sana. Menghembuskan nafasnya terlebih dahulu akhirnya _namja_ ini memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang kebutulan sedang sendiri di dalam rumah beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Meski agak malas Kyuhyun tetap pergi untuk membukakan pintu terhadap sang tamu. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun membuka pintunya. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun mengetahui siapa orang yang datang menjadi tamunya.

"Kau..." Kyuhyun tahu siapa _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya kini.

 _Namja_ itu memberikan senyumannya. "Aku datang kesini untuk memberikan hasil _medical check up_ anda Tuan."

"Kalau begitu masuklah terlebih dahulu Suho _uisanim_." Persilah Kyuhyun kepada Suho.

Suho mendudukkan dirinya. "Selain itu, ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan."

" _Mwoya_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Suho mencoba untuk beranikan dirinya. "Seperti dugaan saya sebelumnya. Terjadi kerusakan dalam sistem syaraf pusat anda."

"Kerusakan seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kanker otak. Dan yang saya tahu kanker anda sudah menyebar. Jika dibiarkan saja ini bisa berakibat fatal."

"Jadi kesimpulannya sebentar lagi aku akan mati?" Kyuhyun memberikan pertanyaan retorisnya.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tuan masih bisa melakukan kemoterapi atau radiasi."

"Tapi tetap saja aku akan mati juga bukan?" Retoris kembali pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Suho hanya mengangguk lemah. " _Ne_."

"Bisa kau pergi saja _uisa_?" Kyuhyun meminta dengan lemah.

Suho mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah. Saya akan menunggu anda untuk berobat."

Setelah kepergian Suho, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung merosot ke bawah. Benarkah hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi? Sungguh dia sangat tidak ingin semua hal ini terjadi. Kyuhyun terisak di dalam sana. Mengapa dia harus merasakan penderitaan yang begitu kejam di umurnya yang masih belia. Ditambah lagi keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa seakan tidak ingin memperdulikannya.

Leeteuk yang baru saja tiba terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menangis dengan begitu dalam. Leeteuk melirik amplop-amplop yang berserakan dimana-mana, membacanya dan akhirnya Leeteuk mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukkannya dengan terus mengelus punggungnya. Berusaha agar dapat menenangkan isakan Kyuhyun. Sangat perih bagi Leeteuk mendengar tangisan dari Kyuhyun. Leeteuk terus mendekapnya dengan penuh sayang.

" _Gwenchana saeng gwenchana_." Leeteuk membisikkan kata-kata penenangnya.

Isakan Kyuhyun perlahan mulai mereda. "Aku... tidak sanggup."

"Aku akan menemanimu pasti Kyu. Kau tidak akan sendiri." Hibur Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan penuh harap. "Boleh aku memanggilmu _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja _saeng_ tentu saja." Jawab Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Leeteuk. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku _hyung_."

"Tidak akan pernah _saeng_." Leeteuk membalas pelukkannya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain seorang _namja_ yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat merasakan dadanya sedikit sakit. Bukan karena sakit parah, namun dia merasa _dongsaeng_ -nya kini sedang menangis dalam. _Namja_ itu ikut meneteskan air matanya saat dia sadar sang _dongsaeng_ disana tengah terisak.

" _Uljima_ Kyu... _uljima_..."

To Be Continue...

 **Jeongmal gomawo sekali lagi buat semua orang yang udah setia dan mendukung FF in^^**

 **Mian kalo cerita mengecewakan**

 **Mian kalo cerita tidak sesuai harapan**

 **Mian jika cerita tidak kalian suka**

 **Ini hanyalah FF berdasarkan imajinasi author^^**

 **Hargailah karya yang dibuat orang lain**

 **Cupidd : udah tahu kan sekarang si Kyu sakit apa. Ne tebakan kamu bner banget chingu. Xiumin hahh xiumin bner2 deh wkwkwkwk**

 **Thedolphin : hihihi umin si kiyut plus kyu si evil . wkwkwkw smga aja jdi knyataan :v**

 **Jihyunelf : wkwkwkwk si kyu enak sih buat dibikin menderita**

 **Kyuli99 :entahlah pemirsa. Yang author tahu ada juga ada apa dengan cinta *apa nyambungnya -_-***

 **Kuroi ilna : hehehe mian aja author gak akan dulu ngasih tahu :p haih author gak bilang gtuh eoh jadi kamu yang berhrap Kyu mti dulu :p**

 **Dewidos : yang pasti penyakit yang si kyuhyun derita bukan penyakit ringan hahahaha *ketawanista* Eunhyuk emang ngasih tahu kok.**

 **Awaelfkyu13 : hihihi kebyang dong ekspresi si Kyu kalo dicuekin**

 **Emon204 : hihihi wanita itu...wkwkwk pnasaran eoh? :p. Emang sih kebayang aja gak dianggap sama saudara kandungnya sendiri hehehehe**

 **Hyunnie02 : penyakit kyuhyun salah satu dari kanker**

 **Ayusetya : hihihi jahat banget kmu sama bang umin**

 **Citra456 : wihh lagi-lagi dipuji . gomawo ne**

 **Desviana : bkan disembuhin tpi cuma memperpanjang usia. Siapa lagi klo bukan penjahat :v**

 **Nanakyu : xiumin bukan membenci Kyu jadi lebih tepatnya xiumin belum sanggup kalo hrus ngeliat Kyu secara langsung**

 **Kyu03 : kalo itu sih bener chingu hehehehe**

 **Ocha : ne gomawo sudah dilanjut^^**

 **Cho loekyu : ih kyu pnya author *glare* Xiumin cma menghindar bkan menjauh. Kasih tahu jangan yah? Hihihi makasih**

 **Hashidewi : hampir bisa nebak semua yah itu hehe. Lagian mka yeoja itu sebagian ketutup sama lka bkar. Xiumin cuma gak mau ambil resiko hehehe terus baca yah.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Dewi Andriani**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Can I See Your Face?

Gendre : Brothership, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, etc.

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Xiumin EXO, EXO member and SJ member.

Summary : Keluarga Kim merupakan _chaebol_ nomor satu di Korea yang juga berstatus sebagai keluarga terkaya juga paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. / Kejadian apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil? Mengapa _namja_ ini seakan ingin membunuhnya? / "Kau selalu memerintahku _hyung_ , tapi hanya melalui pesan. Kapan kau mau melihatku lagi?" / "Tidak bisa _uisa_ aku sungguh tidak bisa..."/ "Perusahaan ini akan _eomma_ pastikan jatuh di tanganmu sayang." / "CT-Scan? Jadi dongsaengku memang menderita hal itu."

 **WARNING : TYPO BERGENTAYANGAN, ALAY, BOSEN, BIKIN NGANTUK, ANEH, ABAL WAKS**

 **Mungkin udah lama ff ini nggak di lanjut, tapi sekarang author mencoba untuk melanjutkan lagi ff ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah ff yang cukup rumit tapi author akan coba untuk meneruskan kembali ff ini. Gomapseumnida buat semua yang udah setia dan menyumbangkan review kalian disini. Jangan pernah bosan nde!**

 **DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **JUST ENJOYED**

 _ **Sebelumnya...**_

Setelah kepergian Suho, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung merosot ke bawah. Benarkah hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi? Sungguh dia sangat tidak ingin semua hal ini terjadi. Kyuhyun terisak di dalam sana. Mengapa dia harus merasakan penderitaan yang begitu kejam di umurnya yang masih belia. Ditambah lagi keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa seakan tidak ingin memperdulikannya.

Leeteuk yang baru saja tiba terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menangis dengan begitu dalam. Leeteuk melirik amplop-amplop yang berserakan dimana-mana, membacanya dan akhirnya Leeteuk mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukkannya dengan terus mengelus punggungnya. Berusaha agar dapat menenangkan isakan Kyuhyun. Sangat perih bagi Leeteuk mendengar tangisan dari Kyuhyun. Leeteuk terus mendekapnya dengan penuh sayang.

" _Gwenchana saeng gwenchana_." Leeteuk membisikkan kata-kata penenangnya.

Isakan Kyuhyun perlahan mulai mereda. "Aku... tidak sanggup."

"Aku akan menemanimu pasti Kyu. Kau tidak akan sendiri." Hibur Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan penuh harap. "Boleh aku memanggilmu _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja _saeng_ tentu saja." Jawab Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Leeteuk. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku _hyung_."

"Tidak akan pernah _saeng_." Leeteuk membalas pelukkannya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain seorang _namja_ yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat merasakan dadanya sedikit sakit. Bukan karena sakit parah, namun dia merasa _dongsaeng_ -nya kini sedang menangis dalam. _Namja_ itu ikut meneteskan air matanya saat dia sadar sang _dongsaeng_ disana tengah terisak.

" _Uljima_ Kyu... _uljima_..."

 _ **-Can I See Your Face?-**_

 _ **Seoul Kim House**_

Seorang _namja_ terbangun dari tidurnya yang mungkin bisa dibilang tidak pernah nyenyak. _Namja_ itu bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membasuh sedikit wajahnya dan menggosok gigi secara singkat kemudian _namja_ tersebut keluar kembali dari sana.

 _Namja_ ini memakai pakaian yang memang sudah selalu disiapkan. Mengenakan kemeja putih, celana _catoon_ berwarna coklat juga dibalut dengan jas yang berwarna senada dengan celananya. Membuat penampilan _namja_ ini terbilang cukup berwibawa ditambah dengan paras wajahnya yang menunjang.

Setelah berpakaian secara lengkap, _namja_ ini kemudian menekan telepon untuk pelayan agar mereka mengantarkan sarapan paginya. Tapi _namja_ ini malah mengerutkan keningnya karena nomor tersebut malah sudah tidak aktif. Merasa sedikit kesal, _namja_ ini akhirnya memutuskan keluar dan menemui pelayan yang seharusnya mengantarkannya sarapan pagi.

"Pelayan Choi!" Panggil _namja_ tersebut.

Pelayan Choi yang terpanggil langsung berlari menghampiri _namja_ tersebut. "Ah _nde_ Tuan Xiumin."

"Kenapa nomor telepon anda mati?" Tanya _namja_ tersebut dengan nada kesal.

Pelayan Choi bingung. "Bukankah Tuan yang menyuruh saya untuk tak mengaktifkan lagi nomor tersebut?"

Xiumin malah bingung mendengarnya. "Kapan aku memerintahmu? Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa sudah kewajibanmu untuk pagi-pagi mengantarkanku sarapan."

"Ta...tapi Tuan.." Pelayan Choi gugup karena kemarahan _namja_ itu.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak ingin menemui anak itu kan."

"Jika yang Tuan maksud adalah Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun sudah anda pindahkan ke _Incheon_ bukan? Maka dari itu Tuan menyuruh saya untuk tidak mengaktifkan nomor telepon yang biasa dan mulai hari ini akan makan di ruang makan." Pelayan Choi akhirnya memperjelasnya.

Xiumin kaget mendengarnya. "Kyuhyun? Pindah?"

Pelayan Choi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baru saja kemarin Tuan."

"Ah... _mianhae_ aku sudah lupa. Maaf juga karena aku memarahimu tadi. Sekarang kembalilah bekerja." _Namja_ itu menyahut dengan sedikit kikuk.

" _Algeshimnida_." Jawab pelayan Choi.

 _Namja_ itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi ruang makan dengan lemas. Meneguk air putih yang sudah disediakan _namja_ itu tersenyum miris kemudian. Dia memang pelupa bukan? Bahkan kemarin dia yang nyata-nyatanya memaksa Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi meninggalkan _Seoul_. Tapi dia sendiri yang lupa dan memalukan baginya karena memarahi sang pelayan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Setelah sarapan sudah selesai dihidangkan oleh para pelayan, _namja_ itu segera memakan sarapannya. Entah perutnya yang sudah kenyang ataukan memang nafsu makannya yang tidak ada, sarapan yang telah dihidangkan hanya dimakannya sedikit saja. Mungkin belum sampai setengahnya sarapan itu habis. Tetapi _namja_ ini memang sudah tidak mau melanjutkan sarapannya.

Setelah selesai _namja_ itu meninggalkan ruang makan dan segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Dia menatap sekeliling rumahnya. Hanya sebuah barang-barang _classic_ kelas atas, _furniture_ rumahan mewah biasa, juga hanya beberapa foto dirinya. Benar hanya dirinya tanpa seseorang yang juga seharusnya ada di dalam sana. Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah senyuman miris yang dapat _namja_ ini sunggingkan.

Mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya sudah siap. Sekretaris Han sudah menjemput _namja_ ini 'Xiumin.' Xiumin tersenyum melihat sekretaris Han yang sudah ada sembari menunggu di depan mobil. Membukakan pintunya, Xiumin masuk ke dalam sana. Dan kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor pusat.

 _ **-SKIP-**_

Setelah tiba Xiumin diikuti sekretaris Han langsung masuk ke dalam kantor. Melihat kedatangan sang orang nomor satu di Kim _Group_ itu, membuat semua yang ada disana langsung memberikan hormat mereka. Xiumin membalas sapaan dan salam mereka dengan penuh senyuman.

Ketika akan menaikki _elevator_ Xiumin bertemu dengan Sehun yang memang bekerja disana juga. Mereka menaikki _elevator_ bersama-sama.

"Tidurmu cukup nyenyak Xiumin _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun berbasa-basi.

Xiumin memberikan senyumnya. "Ya mungkin."

"Ku lihat saja di matamu lingkaran hitamnya sedikit menghilang." Jelas Sehun.

Xiumin meraba sedikit matanya. " _Jeongmal_?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aish Xiumin _hyung_ kenapa kau secanggung itu padaku? Kurasa efek tidur nyenyak malah membuatmu sedikit gila."

"Gila katamu?!" Xiumin tidak suka mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Sehun kaget dengan reaksi Xiumin. "A..aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi." Xiumin menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

Sehun mengangguk. " _A..arrasseo_."

Pintu _elevator_ akhirnya terbuka. Xiumin meninggalkan Sehun yang memang ruangannya berbeda arah dengannya. Sehun menatap punggung Xiumin yang mulai membelakanginya dengan sinis. Sikap dan reaksi Xiumin tadi memang sangat ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Sungguh menyenangkan bagi Sehun dapat mempermainkan sang Presdir.

"Kau tidak suka disebut gila karena kau memang gila bukan Xiumin _hyung_.." Setelah itu Sehun langsung menuju ruangannya.

Di dalam ruangan kerjanya Xiumin langsung membantingkan diri ke atas kursi kerjanya. Perasaannya cukup campur aduk. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak memperlihatkan reaksi demikian, bisa-bisa Sehun mencurigainya dan semua akan terbongkar. Padahal sudah susah payah dia memasang _kamuflase_ yang begitu rapih.

Sekretaris Han yang melihat atasannya bersikap demikian hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Dari semua orang yang ada di Kim _Group_ hanya dia yang tahu mengenai 'penyakit' yang diderita oleh Xiumin.

"Anda tenang saja _Sajangnim_ , semua akan baik-baik saja." Sekretaris Han mencoba untuk menenangkan Xiumin.

Xiumin mengacak rambutnya gusar. "Tapi apa yang kulakukan tadi tidak seharusnya sekretaris Han."

"Menurut saya itu wajar _Sajangnim_ , lagipula reaksi anda tadi hanyalah sebuah reaksi spontan yang mungkin semua orang bisa saja melakukannya." Jelas sekretaris Han.

"Tapi itu tetap saja..." Xiumin masih tetap bingung.

Sekretaris Han hanya bisa menarik nafasnya. "Percayalah _Sajangnim_ tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Jikalaupun memang terjadi saya akan berusaha untuk melindungi _Sajangnim_."

Xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. "Baiklah akan kupercayakan semuanya padamu sekretaris Han."

 _ **Incheon Kim House**_

Seorang _namja_ sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang menjelaskan mengenai bisnis-bisnis perusahaan. _Namja_ itu memperhatikan orang tersebut dengan benar. Dia menulis setiap hal penting yang dijelaskan oleh orang tersebut. Namun sesaat kemudian dia tidak berniat lagi untuk melanjutkan pembelajarannya.

Orang yang menjelaskan tersebut mendadak heran melihat sang murid malah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Orang itu kemudian _namja_ tersebut yang rupanya kini sedang berada di balkon dan menatap kepada langit.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan pelajarannya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

 _Namja_ itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum getirnya. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Orang itu setelah menyuruhku untuk pergi jauh darinya masih tetap mengaturku dan mempermainkanku seperti ini."

"Tapi Kyuhyunnie kau pasti akan menjadi bagian dari perusahaan suatu saat nanti." Leeteuk mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. "Benarkah? Lagipula mungkin sebentar lagi aku mati."

Leeteuk tidak terima dengan kalimat Kyuhyun. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal tersebut, _hyung_ akan benar meninggalkanmu Kyu."

"Tinggalkan saja tinggalkan aku! Lagipula saat mati pun aku akan sendiri!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan keras.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Tidak kusangka Kyuhyun yang _hyung_ kenal ternyata sangat mudah menyerah."

"Pergilah... sejak dulu memang tidak ada yang pernah memperdulikanku." Kyuhyun malah mengusir Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah tanpa disuruh pun aku memang akan pergi."

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi semua perkataan Leeteuk. Bila saja mereka tahu kini Kyuhyun tengah bimbang. Tapi dia memang selalu bimbang bukan? Bimbang untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran orang itu. Orang yang selalu membuatnya kebingungan dengan segala sikapnya. Orang yang tak pernah sekalipun jujur padanya.

Di sisi lain Leeteuk tengah merapihkan semua pakaiannya. Sebenarnya dia sangat tak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi jujur saja Leeteuk sangat tak suka dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah telah kehilangan harapan hidup dan akan mati kapan saja. Bukankah kematian Tuhan yang memutuskannya? Jadi untuk apa manusia menerka-nerka dan mengambil keputusan kapan mereka akan mati?

Kangin yang kebetulan lewat di kamar Leeteuk sedikit terheran. Mengapa juga _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu membereskan semua pakaiannya. Jangan katakan bahwa dia akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Kangin menyapa Leeteuk. "Teukie- _ah_ kau mau kemana?"

Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku akan kembali ke _Seoul_."

" _Seoul_? Kenapa? Apa kau dan Kyuhyun bertengkar?" Tanya Kangin sedikit heran.

Leeteuk hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya tidak suka saja dengan sikapnya yang mudah menyerah."

"Kanker otak. Siapapun pasti akan langsung menangis jika mendengar vonis tersebut. Sungguh sangat berat. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyunnie tak pernah punya tempat untuknya bercerita." Kangin menjelaskan kalimat yang dapat cukup dimengerti oleh Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menunduk lesu. "Ah _ahjussi_ kau membuatku menjadi merasa bersalah."

Kangin tersenyum. "Kyuhyunnie selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Jadi kita harus mencoba untuk menemukan kesedihan anak itu."

" _Nde_. Seharusnya tadi aku tak berkata demikian. Aku tak seharusnya terbawa emosi tadi, padahal saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan sebuah sandaran."

Setelah perbincangan tersebut, Leeteuk menyimpan kembali semua pakaiannya ke tempat semula. Kini dia memutuskan untuk kembali menyusul _namja_ yang sudah dianggap sebagai _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan suara-suara sang _hyung_ dari rekaman telepon. Tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Dirinya takut tidak akan pernah bisa lagi mendengarkan suara itu. Atau juga dia takut tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dapat bertatap muka dengan sang _hyung_.

"Bisakah bisakah aku meraih kesempatan untuk melihatmu _hyung_? Dapat bertemu denganmu? Bisakah aku meraihnya?"

Leeteuk sungguh miris melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu berantakkan. Dihampirinya _namja_ berkulit pucat tersebut. Kyuhyun yang sadar segera menatap wajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk dengan segera memeluk _namja_ lemah tersebut.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku hiks..." Kyuhyun memohon dengan isakannya.

Leeteuk mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Tidak akan pernah Kyu. Perkataan _hyung_ tadi jangan dimasukkan dalam hati."

"Aku berterima kasih _hyung_ hiks karena kau tak jadi meninggalkanku. Tapi mengapa Xiumin _hyung_ selalu meninggalkanku?" Kyuhyun masih dalam isakannya.

"Ini hanya belum waktunya saja Kyu, Xiumin pasti akan datang padamu. Lalu kalian akan bertemu kemudian hidup bahagia." Leeteuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih tetap menangis. "Tapi sampai kapan _hyung_. Aku takut tidak akan pernah bisa _hyung_.

"Percayalah bahwa kau pasti akan sembuh Kyu. Aku yakin Tuhan akan menurunkan keajaibannya untukmu _saeng_." Leeteuk masih terus menenagkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Bantu aku _hyung_ bantu aku."

"Tanpa kau meminta _hyung_ pasti akan membantumu Kyu." Leeteuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Pandangan Kyuhyun mulai melemah. "Aku sungguh merindukan orang itu _hyung_. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya."

Leeteuk dapat memaklumi perasaan Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti bisa Kyu, kau pasti bisa. Harapanmu semua pasti akan terwujud."

" _Bogoshippoyo_ Xiumin _hyung_." Semua pandangan Kyuhyun langsung gelap.

Leeteuk mengernyitkan keningnya saat Kyuhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun. Diliriknya Kyuhyu, dan sungguh membuat Leeteuk terkejut. Kyuhyun rupanya kehilangan kesadarannya ditambah dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidung Kyuhyun.

" _Ahjussi_ Kyuhyun pingsan!"

 _ **Kim Group Office**_

Saat ini Xiumin sedang mengadakan rapat perusahaan bersama para dewan direksi. Dalam pembahasan rapat kali ini mereka akan membahasa mengenai perpanjangan kerjasama dengan perusahaan elektronik Samsung. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi bahwa Kim _Group_ dan Samsung _Group_ sangat begitu dekat.

Namun Xiumin nampak tidak berkonsentrasi kepada jalannya rapat. Yang sedari tadi dirinya lakukan hanyalah melamun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal. Hingga sekretaris Han harus beberapa kali mengingatkannya. Tapi tetap saja Xiumin malah mempertahankan sikapnya yang mengacuhkan jalannya rapat.

Entahlah Xiumin merasaka sebuah perasaan aneh yang kini bersarang di dalam benaknya. Dia merasakan seperti terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada seseorang. Berkali-kali dirinya ingin menyingkirkan perasaan tersebut, namun perasaan itu malah semakin menguat di dalam dirinya. Soyeon yang juga bagian dari dewan direksi menangkap keanehan kepada Xiumin.

Soyeon menginterupsi Xiumin. "Ah Presdir apakah anda sedang kurang sehat?"

Xiumin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah ya apa?"

"Maaf apakah Presdir memperhatikan rapat?" Tanya Jongin yang merupakan kepala dewan direksi.

Xiumin menatap sekeliling. "Ya teruskan saja, lagipula kita tidak akan rugi jika meneruskan kerjasama."

Jongin menatap Xiumin heran. "Benarkah anda memperhatikan?"

"Sudahlah mungkin Presdir memang sedang tidak enak badan." Soyeon membela Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin malah bangkit berdiri. "Rapat ini aku serahkan pada mana manager Soyeon. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh _imo_ mungkin aku memang sedang tidak enak badan."

Xiumin diikuti sekretaris Han mulai meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Hal tersebut mengakibatkan para dewan direksi membicarakannya dirinya. Tidak mau menanggapi semua ocehan mereka Xiumin terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setibanya di ruang kerja, Xiumin langsung meminum obat penenang yang diresepkan oleh Eunhyuk. Setidaknya mungkin dengan meneguk obat tersebut itu akan sedikit menghilangkan rasa ketidak tenangannya. Sekretaris Han lagi-lagi hanya dapat menghela nafasnya menyaksikan perilaku Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang anda khawatirkan _Sajangnim_?" Tanya sekretaris Han.

Xiumin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu sekretaris Han. Rasanya ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hatiku."

"Apakah mengenai Tuan Muda Kyuhyun?" Sekretaris Han mencoba menerkanya.

Xiumin menatap sekretaris Han. "Kau memang bisa menebak pikiranku."

Sekretaris Han mencoba menenagkan perasaan Xiumin. "Anda tenang saja _Sajangnim_ bawahanku pasti akan menjaga Tuan Muda Kyuhyun dengan baik."

"Ya, mungkin ini hanya perasaan berlebihanku saja." Xiumin menyahutnya.

Sekretaris Han mengingatkan Xiumin mengenai jadwal berikutnya. "Setelah ini anda akan berangkat terapi."

Xiumin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Oh iya kau tidak perlu ikut nanti. Bereskan saja sisa di perusahaan."

" _Algeshimnida Sajangmin_." Jawab sekretaris Han.

 _ **Kim Medical Center**_

Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan _yeoja_ yang memang sudah lama menjadi pasiennya. Saat melangkah pergi tanpa disengaja Eunyuk berpapasan dengan Suho. Namun tanpa memikirkan Eunhyuk, Suho meneruskan langkahnya pergi untuk menangani pasien yang memang harus ditanganinya.

Melihat Suho yang tidak memperdulikannya, Eunhyuk segera menyusul _uisa_ ahli _karsinoma_ tersebut. Setelah beberapa langkah akhirnya Eunhyuk berhasil juga menyusul langkah Suho yang terbilang cukup cepat tadi.

" _Mwoya_ Eunhyuk _uisanim_?" Suho sedikit kesal karena Eunhyuk yang menghalanginya.

Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Suho. "Lain kali jangan teledor."

Suho kaget melihat amplop tersebut berada di tangan Eunhyuk. "Mengapa bisa?"

"Waktu itu kau menjatuhkannya lalu aku tanpa sengaja mengambilnya. Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan ini Suho- _ah_?" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

Suho hanya bisa menunduk. "Dia yang menyuruhku untuk bungkam."

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimanapun _hyung_ -nya adalah pasienku, maka dia juga harus tahu mengenai keadaan _dongsaeng_ -nya."

" _Mianhata_.." Suho menyesalinya.

Eunhyuk menahan rasa kesalnya. "Sudahlah. Tapi aku hanya meminta nanti ke depan apapun yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun beritahukan padaku."

" _Nde_." Jawab Suho dengan singkat.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya serasa tidak percaya. Sungguh terlibat dengan keluarga Kim itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Sifat mereka yang aneh menambah kepusingannya saja. Jangan-jangan karena terlalu banyak terlibat dalam keluarga Kim bisa-bisa dirinya sendiri yang harus berkonsultasi dengan seorang _pskiater_. Lucu ceritanya jika _pskiater_ berkonsultasi dengan seorang _pskiater_ juga.

Pemikiran Eunhyuk langsung buyar saat dilihatnya pelaku utama keluarga Kim kini sudah berada di depannya sembari melambaikan tangan. Pasien yang sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut langsung menemui Eunyuk. Mereka berdua langsung pergi menuju ruang terapi yang memang selalu disediakan.

"Eunhyuk- _ah_ kau tahu hari ini pikiranku benar-benar tidak tenang." Xiumin mengungkapkan perasaannya."

Eunhyuk memandang Leeteuk dengan mencibir. "Aku sudah bisa tahu mengenai itu, tersirat jelas di wajahmu."

"Kapan sih kau berpura-pura menjadi tidak tahu?" Xiumin sedikit mengeluarkan candaannya.

"Mungkin jika aku bukan seorang _pskiater_." Eunhyuk menyahut dengan enteng.

Xiumin mendecih. " _Mood_ -mu sedang jelek rupanya. Sama sekali tak bisa diajak bicara."

"Keluarga Kim menyebalkan." Eunhyuk mengejek Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum sesaat menanggapi kekesalan sahabatnya. "Tapi jujur Eunhyuk aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya."

"Jika begitu bawalah dia kembali, temuilah dia sekarang juga." Eunhyuk memberikan sarannya.

Xiumin menggeleng lemah. "Untuk saat ini akan kupastikan aku tidak akan bisa Eunhyuk- _ah_."

Eunhyuk dapat memakluminya. "Lakukan saja terapi sekarang. Semakin cepat kau sembuh itu semakin baik."

Sekarang adalah saat-saat yang selalu menegangkan bagi Xiumin. Ya saat-saat dimana dirinya harus menjalani terapi. Terkadang jika pikirannya menolak, dirinya bisa menjadi seorang manusia yang sangat tidak terkendali. Mungkin lebih tepatnya manusia _monster_ pendendam.

Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya sesaat. Sepersekian detik kemudian dirinya mulai menatap mata Xiumin. Yang ditatap langsung memberikan respon dan menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia siap untuk melakukan sesi terapi.

"Namamu?" Eunhyuk memulainya dengan pertanyaan singkat.

Xiumin menjawab. "Xiumin Kim."

"Kau berasal dari keluarga mana?" Tanya kembali Xiumin.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga Kim yang merupakan _chaebol_ nomor satu di Korea. Aku adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara." Jelas Xiumin.

Eunhyuk bertanya kembali. "Lalu siapa nama saudaramu?"

"Kyuhyun." Xiumin menjawab singkat.

Eunhyuk kembali bertanya. "Nah orang tuamu meninggal karena apa?"

Xiumin menjawab. "Ada sebuah kebakaran yang sangat besar, kebakaran yang sengaja dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil yang begitu bodoh. Kedua orang tuaku tewas seketika disana."

"Setelahnya kau tinggal berdua dengan saudaramu bukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Xiumin mengangguk. " _Nde_."

Eunhyuk menunjuk foto seorang anak kecil. "Ini saudaramu bukan?"

Pikiran Xiumin mendadak pergi entah kemana. Saat ini kejadian mengenai tragedi kebakaran tersebut sudah kembali lagi di ingatannya. Kebakaran yang begitu mengerikan dimana dia menyaksikan sendiri kedua orang tuanya terbakar hidup-hidup disana. Sementara sang pelaku utama hanya diam dan selamat.

" _Eomma! Appa!"_

" _Anda tidak boleh kesana Tuan Muda!"_

" _Bocah Pembunuh!"_

" _Gagal Tuan dan Nyonya Besar tewas sebelum tertolong!"_

" _GOTJIMAL! BOCAH BODOH KAU ADALAH SEORANG PEMBUNUH."_

"Hentikan Tuan Muda anda menyakiti _dongsaeng_ anda."

"BIAR KU BUNUH KAU DASAR PEMBUNUH!"

Xiumin mengeluarkan keringat dingin ketika bayangan-bayangan tersebut mulai kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunggu sampai Xiumin kembali bisa memberika reaksinya. Setelah terdiam selama 10 menit akhirnya Xiumin sudah lepas dari bayangan-bayangan itu.

"Bocah itu adalah pembunuh." Ucap Xiumin dengan dingin.

Eunhyuk menahan nafasnya sejenak. "Dia itu _dongsaeng_ -mu. Kini dia tinggal di _Incheon_."

Xiumin mendelik. " _Incheon_? Kenapa bocah pembunuh itu masih hidup?! Akan kutemui dia dan akan kulenyapkan sekarang juga."

"Xiumin! Mau kemana kau?!" Teriak Eunhyuk melihat Xiumin mulai bangkit dari kursinya.

Xiumin menatap Eunhyuk sinis. "Tentu saja untuk membunuh bocah brengsek itu."

Eunhyuk dengan segera menghalangi langkah Xiumin. Gawat kalau sampai-sampai Xiumin pergi ke _Incheon_ untuk menyusul Kyuhyun. Dapat dipastikan kejadian di masa lalu tersebut pasti akan terulang lagi.

"Tatap dia Xiumin! Dia begitu merindukanmu! Kau akan sangat tega jika menyakitinya lagi." Kekeuh Eunhyuk.

Xiumin malah menghempaskan foto tersebut. "Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kematiannya."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah. "Baiklah asal kau tahu saja tanpa kau membunuhnya, bocah itu pasti akan tetap mati."

'DEG.' Kalimat Eunhyuk tadi langsung membuat Xiumin kembali lagi ke pemikiran normalnya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia mengucapkan harapan bodoh yang seperti itu? Padahal _dongsaeng_ -nya sudah tak ada lagi dengannya namun tetap saja yang hanya dapat dirinya lakukan adalah memberikan sebuah kalimat yang menyakitkan.

Eunhyuk tahu bahwa sahabatnya kini sudah kembali kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Xiumin untuk duduk kembali. Dia tidak berniat lagi untuk melakukan terapi, karena Eunhyuk merasa bahwa Xiumin sudah terlalu lelah.

"Begini lagi?" Desah Xiumin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah. "Tenanglah nanti kau pasti akan mengalami kemajuan."

Xiumin tahu Eunhyuk bohong. "Aku memang tidak bisa sembuh bukan?"

"Aish kau ini jika kita melakukan sedikit lagi usaha dan kau usahakan saja untuk menekan perasaanmu." Eunhyuk mencoba menghilangkan keraguan Xiumin.

Xiiumin kembali mendesah. "Sudah ku coba beberapa kali tapi perasaan itu malah semakin menjadi."

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Eunhyuk juga bingung cara apa yang harus dilakukan agar Xiumin bisa sembuh dari 'penyakitnya' itu. Segala macam cara sudah dirinya kerahkan.

 _ **Incheon Kim House**_

Seorang _uisa_ nampak sedang memeriksa keadaan _namja_ yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Terlihat di lengan _namja_ tersebut tertancap sebuah _infus_. Hal ini dilakukan _uisa_ tersebut karena melihat kondisi sang _namja_ yang sangat menurun. Setidaknya dengan nutrisi yang diberikan dari cairan _infus_ tersebut dapat mengurangi kondisi dari _namja_ yang tengah kritis ini.

Setelah merasa pemeriksaannya selesai, _uisa_ tersebut keluar dari kamar itu. Dilihatnya dua orang dewasa yang memang sedang menunggu kehadirannya sembari berharap-harap cemas mengenai keadaan _namja_ yang ada di dalam sana.

"Kyuhyun hanya butuh istirahat total selama 3 hari." Jelas _uisa_ tersebut.

Leeteuk bertanya khawatir. "Tapi tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius kan?"

 _Uisa_ tersebut menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Hanya saja pikirannya jangan dibiarkan menanggung beban pikiran yang berat, itu malah akan memperburuk keadaannya saja."

"Syukurlah jika demikian _uisa_." Kangin lega mendengarkan keterangan sang _uisa_.

 _Uisa_ tersebut menatap Kangin dan Leeteuk bergantian. "Tapi segeralah bawa Kyuhyun untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut. Jika tidak kanker itu malah akan semakin parah."

"Baiklah _uisa_ , kami akan membujuknya nanti." Sahut Leeteuk.

 _Uisa_ tersebut kemudian berpamitan. "Jika begitu aku pergi dulu."

Kangin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan sang _uisa_. "Baiklah biar saya antar."

"Jika itu tidak merepotkan." Jawab _uisa_ tersebut.

Sementara Kangin sedang mengantarkan sang _uisa_ pulang, Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun _namja_ yang kini mengenakan _infus_ di lengannya. Leeteuk memandang sedih keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu lemah saat ini. Kulitnya yang memang sudah pucat kini malah bertambah pucat.

Dielusnya rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang oleh Leeteuk. Seandainya bisa, dirinya ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun agar dia yang merasakan penderitaannya. Jika Leeteuk saja mempunyai reaksi seperti ini, lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi orang tersebut? Apa yang dirinya rasakan jika melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini?

 _ **District Selatan Kota Seoul**_

Sehun sedang asyik meminum _wine_ yang memang sengaja dirinya siapkan sedari tadi. Hari ini dia begitu puas. Rasanya perasaannya pergi terbang ke tempat yang paling indah yang ada di dunia ini.

Soyeon yang baru tiba mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat menangkap sang putra yang kini tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Soyeon ikut menuangkan _wine_ dan juga meminumnya. Sementara sang putra dia malah masih tersibukkan dengan kegiatannya untuk tersenyum.

Soyeon bingung dengan Sehun. "Kau ini senyum-senyum sendiri ada apa?"

Sehun menatap Soyeon kemudian. " _Eomma_ tahu tadi aku mendapatkan reaksi yang hebat dari seorang Presdir yang begitu dihormati."

" _Mwo...mwo_? Ceritakan pada _eomma_." Soyeon mulai dibuat penasaran.

Sehun tersenyum sinis kemudian. "Aku baru tahu ternyata ada orang gila yang tidak mau disebut gila."

" _Jeongmalyo_? Wow luar biasa Sehun- _ah_." Kagum Soyeon kepada putranya.

"Bahkan Presdir terhormat itu sampai meneriakiku. Bodohnya dia tidak sadar bahwa disana ada CCTV." Sehun meneguk kembali _wine_ -nya.

Soyeon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ah _eomma_ mengerti, jika kita berhasil mengambil rekaman CCTV tersebut akan semakin terkumpul semua bukti yang menjelaskan bahwa si Presdir terhormat memiliki kelainan jiwa?"

"Aku sunnguh beruntung mempunyai _eomma_ yang cerdas sepertimu." Sehun menatap Soyeon kemudian.

Soyeon sedikit kesal. "Aish kau melupakan satu hal.."

"Apa itu memangnya?" Tanya Sehun kemudian.

Soyeon tersenyum setelahnya. "Ingat juga bahwa _eomma_ -mu ini sangatlah licik."

Setelahnya mereka melakukan _cheers_ , seakan-akan bahwa kemenangan akan menghampiri mereka berdua. Karena memang benar langkah mereka sepertinya malah akan semakin mulus mengingat sang Presdir melakukan reaksi yang sangat diinginkan.

 _ **-SKIP-**_

Seorang _yeoja_ yang berstatus sebagai pasien di salah satu rumah sakit kini tengah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi area rumah sakit. Kemarin-kemarin memang dirinya dikekang oleh sang _uisa_ untuk tidak keluar dari dalam kamarnya, namun karena melihat _yeoja_ ini selalu murung maka sang _uisa_ hari ini membiarkan _yeoja_ tersebut untuk berkeliling seperti kelakuannya yang biasa.

 _Yeoja_ ini hanya menatap sendu semua pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Baginya kehidupan yang dijalaninya sekarang hanyalah sebuah kekosongan. Tapi meski demikian dia masih percaya bahwa kekosongan itu akan kembali terisi jika dia berhasil menemukannya. Menemukan yang seharusnya tak hilang.

Selama sepuluh menit _yeoja_ ini terus mengelilingi area rumah sakit. Sama sekali tak ada yang istimewa, yang selalu dirinya lihat setiap hari disini hanyalah sebuah pemandangan yang sama. Hanya mungkin hanya sedikit atau mungkin beberapa perubahan yang selalu nampak tiap tahunnya. Hingga seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak _yeoja_ tersebut.

Melihat _yeoja_ yang ditabraknya terjatuh, orang tersebut langsung membantunya untuk berdiri. Mata _yeoja_ ini membelalak saat melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja air mata _yeoja_ itu menetes begitu saja.

To Be Continue...

 **Missbabay : iyah chingu hehe maaf. Gomawo chinguya .. nggk kok chingu aku pasti bakal terusin lgi ff ini. Slam knal jga**

 **Maya : wkwkwkk iyah jga sbnernya kyu gk sngaja kok ngelakuin itu. Lah bneran gk tau chingu?**

 **Lily : yg ini jga udh dilanjut**

 **N714 : hehe sekarang udah kok**

 **Nana : hehe makasih buat apa yah? Maaf lupa, mereka gk terima aja kalau hrs anaknya jongjin yang jdi penerus kim grup**

 **Nanda : nde chingu gomawo**

 **Siska : udh**

 **Kliief : sudah^^**

 **Guest : habis author liat mv lmr yang xiuminnya kliatan dwasa bnget**

 **Elfereani : huuh dcba ne chingu**

 **Hashidewi : mungkin diperpanjang dlu pke kemo atau radiasi wkwkwkkw gk kbyang deh klu mereka langsung ketemu.**

 **Kyuhae : iya kasian bat waks**

 **Ocha : huwaaa makasih**

 **Angel : itu nnti bakal ada di flashback chingu**

 **Loekyu : pnya eonnni aish**

 **Xyz :hehe smga aj ne**

 **Dewi :iya ksian klu si kyu djhtin smua. Dia kan emang trauma**

 **Cupidd :iya xiuxiu ayo smbuh sana. Ada alsan jga sih knp dia jdi bnci kyu**

 **Citra : wuah chingu jhat bhaks**

 **Mmzza : klu pnyesalan di awal gk rame wkwkwk . skrg udh gk mcet kok**

 **Kyuli : wkwkkw maksih**

 **Ayu : heheheh pluk kyunya**

 **Emon : jdi dlu ada bnturan gtu.. eh ntar ah jangn dtrusin. Wkwkkw kyu pntes mnderta**

 **Desviana : entah author bngung '-', pusing kasian deh**

 **Ilna :hehehehe**

 **Awaelf ; duaduanya skit**

 **Mian gak bisa bles review panjang-panjang. Oh iya smga ska sma crtanya ok**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	5. Teaser

"Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

"Kau akan terkejut bila mendengar fakta ini Sehunnie."

.

.

.

"Bila ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Presdir. Benar peninjauan kembali harus dilaksanakan."

.

.

.

"Ingatan-ingatan itu terlintas begitu saja _hyung_."

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk _uisanim_ , kau bagaikan seorang mata-mata yang selalu tahu keberadaanku dimana."

.

.

.

"Alasan aku yakin ada sebuah alasan."

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidikinya _hyung_. Seberat apapun fakta yang kau dapat aku harap kau selalu jujur."

.

.

.

" _Annyeong_ Kyuhyun- _ah_."

.

.

.

"Semua titik-titik itu akan mulai saling terhubung."

.

.

.

"Kim _Corporation_ sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Kemudian kita akan muncul sebagai seorang pahlawan."

.

.

.

"Tak peduli apapun bila memang harus, maka aku harus mengalahkan mereka. Sekalipun itu Xiumin _hyung_."

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku selanjutnya Eunhyuk kelanjutan cerita ini? Persaingan, intrik, atau... dendam?"

.

.

.

"Inilah alasan. Aku ingin mengingat semuanya lagi."


End file.
